The Mural
by Sameo-AngelHeart
Summary: A Student is Hired to depict a Mural for the Senior Class. Tensions heat up as the student wants 10 students to model for the mural and two of those students will be the couple of the year. K&R B&J and more... COMPLETE!
1. Mysterious Stranger

I don't Own Kim Possible. Disney does. This is just a story I wrote. Please don't sue. No cash buddy. None....  
  
Prologue.....  
  
The Stars were shinning down on the little town of Middleton. Everything was so peaceful and quiet. At Middleton High the doors were closed on the lights were off. The janitor was locking up the school for the night and was heading out the door when he saw a Humanoid figure approaching him. The janitor couldn't make out the figure as it approached him. The figure came into sight and it was a boy of about 18. He was sort of tall, long straight black hair, and a tuned body. He was wearing Black Pants and a very lose black silk shirt. On his neck lay a silver necklace with a sapphire in the shape of a tear imbedded within the elegant design of the necklace. But what set the janitor off the most was his very piercing eyes that shown blue and more importantly his skin had a blue tinge to it . A black bag with a strap hangs from his shoulder. And in his hand was a guitar case.  
  
'Handsome guy... must have the girls chasing him all over the place.' The janitor thought, chuckling to himself inside his head.  
  
"Excuse me, don't mean to interrupt but is this Middleton High School?" said the boy.  
  
"It sure is, but you're a bit late or hella early that's for sure." Said the janitor.  
  
"That's all right, ill come by in the morning for classes. Thank you and have a nice night." Said the boy as he walked off. The boy had a smirk on his face and started humming as he walked non chalantly.  
  
End of Prologue ------------------------  
  
A young man was waiting outside of this beautiful house. The young boy put a hand through his Blond uncombed hair. His brown eyes were dull with boredom. He slung his backpack over his shoulder with a face of shear boredom.  
  
'Man where is She' thought the boy to himself. He was getting more and more frustrated. 'I don't want to be late again; Mr. Barkin will have me in detention for the next thousand years. Well maybe but the next thousand but for sure at least 2 days worth.'  
  
Just then the door opened from the Beautiful House, and out walked out and even more beautiful girl. With Perfect Red hair and Dazzling Emerald Eyes. She walked in a perfect manner as well. She walked over to the young man.  
  
"Hey Ron" Said the Girl  
  
Instantly the look of boredom was replaced with a big goofy grin and happiness in his eyes. "Hey KP." Said Ron with a big goofy grin. 'Man does she look pretty today' Ron thought to himself. 'She looks so cute in that little attire.' "What took you so long; I've been waiting here for like 20 minutes. Were gonna be late" Ron protested. As he began to walk with Kim to school.  
  
"Don't worry Ron, got it covered. We'll be fine." Said Kim. "And besides what's the big rush Ron, its not like it ever bothered you before if we were late, what's the bid deal?" Kim said innocently, knowing full well that if Ron were to get any more tardies, he would get detention.  
  
"Are you kidding, Mr. Barkin is going to cream me if I am late again I am so going to spend an eternity in Detention." Ron raised his hands in whining protest.  
  
Kim giggled and then raised her eyebrow with a smug look on her face. "An eternity Ron?" she started giggling again.  
  
Ron couldn't stop noticing how Hot Kim looked, and how cute she was when she giggled. He loved the fact that he could always make her happy. Man was he in love with her. Ron then started feeling down knowing that she was way out of his league, the rules said so. But he quickly perked up knowing that he should just be enjoying the moment, cause after high school there was no way he could make it to college, which just brought him down even more.  
  
"Ron, what are you staring at?" Kim inquired.  
  
Ron, with a look of confusion on his face, immediately realized he had been staring at his best friend. "umm you-y-your uhh Hair. It's looks really good today." Said Ron. 'Man that was lame' thought Ron. "Um ya so Kim, I was just wondering..."  
  
"Ya Ron?" said Kim  
  
'It's now or never bud. No guts no Glory.' Ron said to himself. "I was just wondering if you wan..."  
  
"Hold that thought." Said Kim as she started sprinting down the street.  
  
Ron turned to look and saw Josh Mankey pulling out of his driveway with his convertible. 'Oh great it's Monkey boy.' Ron saw Kim talking to Josh, they both started laughing. 'It's probably a joke about me.' Ron said to himself. 'If Kim wants to be with Monkey boy, let her. She deserves someone better than me. Why do I hate Mankey so much any way, he's been nothing but nice and respectful to me and Kim. It's probably because he's taking Kim away. But that's how live goes according to the Rules.' Ron was severely bummed out now.  
  
"Ron come on, Josh is giving us a ride to school." Said Kim as she boarded shot gun of the convertible.  
  
Ron quickly jogged to the car and then got in himself. After he strapped himself in. He said a quick Thank You to josh in which he replied no problem. As they drove off, Ron could see Kim and Josh talking and joking about things. 'Man do they look happy together' Ron said to himself. 'Well as long as KP is happy, I'm happy. But Ron just couldn't but on his trademark grin.  
  
They arrived at school fifteen minutes later. Ron and Kim went to there first class together, while Josh went off to his class. Ron and Kim went to there locker's and the whole time Kim was just talking about Josh. Ron couldn't help but want to throw up. Not because it was to lovey dovey, it was because he knew Kim would never say those things about him. Ron excused himself and told Kim he would be in class.  
  
After Ron's threw up in the boy's bathroom about four times, he brushed his teeth and went to class, knowing fully that he was late; he didn't even bother trying to run to class. As long as he could avoid Mr. Barkin, he would be okay. He opened the door to class and saw Mr. Barkin in the teacher's desk. Ron froze three steps in.  
  
"Stoppable, this is the fifth time this month you have been late to class." Stated Mr. Barkin in a stern voice.  
  
"Mr. Barkin? What are you doing in Mrs. Stone's English class?" Ron Asked.  
  
"Mrs. Stone's running a bit late today so I'm in charge until she arrives. Now, as for you, your going to get detention after school." Replied Mr. Barkin  
  
"Don't blame him Sir; Stoppable was late because he was showing me around the school. I was lost so Stoppable here brought me to class. Isn't that right Stoppable." Marked a voice from the door. Everyone turned to see a teenager walk in through the door and walked up to Ron and put his Hand on Ron's shoulder. He was sort of tall, long straight black hair, and a tuned body. He was wearing Black Pants and a very lose black silk shirt. On his neck lay a silver necklace with a sapphire in the shape of a tear imbedded within the elegant design of the necklace. A black bag with a strap hangs from his shoulder. And in his hand was a guitar case. His skin had a slight blue tinge to it. He had blue eyes and a smile on his face.  
  
"Umm yep... that's right." Said Ron Nervously. 'Who is this guy?' thought Ron. 'Whoever he is, he just saved my but'. 'He looks kinda familiar... Haven't I seen him somewhere before?'  
  
"Who are you and what are doing here?" said a stern Mr. Barkin  
  
"Oh... I am Satheus Hope; I was transferred here from Upperton High to attend certain electives I require for graduation." Replied The Teenager as he Handed Mr. Barkin Some papers.  
  
Mr. Barkin looked over the papers and then handed them back to Satheus. "Well since Stoppable here is showing you around already he might as well continue with that job. Welcome to Middleton High. I am Mr. Barkin the vice principal." Said Mr. Barkin  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Replied Satheus as he shook his hand firmly.  
  
"Stoppable, show Hope here to his seat next to you." Said Mr. Barkin.  
  
Ron walked down the row of seats and sat behind Kim. Satheus sat next to Ron. Ron then noticed that all the girls were looking at Satheus with a dreamy look in there eye's. Ron turned to look if Kim was doing the same. She was. Putting Ron in an immediate state of jealousy. But then Ron remembered that if it wasn't for Satheus he would be in detention. "Hey Satheus Thanks for your help back there." Whispered Ron.  
  
"No problem Stoppable." whispered Satheus back at Ron.  
  
"You don't have to call me Stoppable, my name is Ron." Whispered Ron.  
  
"So Stoppable is your Nick Name then?" Inquired Sathues.  
  
"No it's my last name. It's Ron Stoppable." Whispered Ron Proudly.  
  
"Ron Stoppable, Sort of like Unstoppable. That's pretty cool." Remarked Satheus.  
  
"Ya, and this is my Best Friend Kim Possible." Said Ron to Satheus as his hand reached over and grabbed Kim's attention to meet Satheus.  
  
"Hello, my name is Satheus, it is a pleasure to meet you Kim Possible." said Satheus as he shook Kim's hand. Then he looked confused as he said Kim's name. "Kim Possible? Like Impossible? Neat. Does everyone in this school have these kind of names? Remarked Satheus.  
  
Kim's face then had that Nervous giggling look. Ron knew that look. It was the same one she had whenever she was talking to Monkey boy. Ron was Infuriated. 'Not him too! Man was there anyone Kim didn't have a crush on? Well... except for me any way's.' Ron quickly reminded himself that Sathues hasn't tried to hit on Kim so he was Ok... for now anyways.  
  
"Are you quite done?" Said Mr. Barkin in a stern voice. Barkin saw them stopping and re focus on him. "I was informed by your instructor that you were to present your Poems today about the subject of Love. You will be graded on how I liked your poetry. Be Warned that I am a Tough but Fair critic. Now that that's out of the way we will start alphabetically."  
  
As the first person went to deliver there poem to the class, Satheus took out a Note book and then took out a black pencil and quickly began working on something inside the notebook. Ron noticed this and went to look over at the notebook, but it was quickly shut by Satheus.  
  
"Please don't look in my notebook. Thank you." Satheus Said politely with a smile on his face. He reopened it and went back to doing whatever it was that he was doing.  
  
'That was strange' thought Ron. 'Oh well'  
  
All the Students from A-O to delivered their poems. Finally Mr. Barkin said "Possible Your up."  
  
"Don't choke" said Bonnie to Kim as Kim was getting up and grabbing her paper and heading to the front of the class. To which Kim replied "Only when I see you."  
  
Kim went to the front of the class and delivered a poem about Love. It was the love that she shared with her family and more importantly the Love that she shared with her friends. The Poem was beautiful and yet at the same time, Ron thought it was the most depressing thing in the world. Because Ron knew that he would never mean anything more to Kim then just her friend. After the poem was over everyone clapped (except Bonnie), and Ron even whistle and started saying Encore! Encore! When Kim sat down Ron leaned over to her and whispered  
  
"Good job KP!"  
  
"Thanks Ron." Replied Kim.  
  
Bonnie was up next. She delivered a poem about how much she loved the cheerleading squad and how much they meant to her. Ron turned to look at Kim and saw her face in a state of anger, eye's twitching and her mouth was in a state of shock. 'Man does she look cute when she's angry.  
  
"Stoppable your up next" Said Mr. Barkin.  
  
Ron went into his bag and started to fish out his paper from the mess that was his bag. Quickly realizing it wasn't there, Ron started to Panic.  
  
"Any day now Stoppable." Stated Mr. Barkin  
  
Ron was growing really worried as he jumbled through his mess on his quest for his poem.  
  
"Tell me Stoppable, what does the word love mean to you?" asked Mr. Barkin  
  
The Word KIM just popped into his brain the second he heard the question. But nothing came out of his mouth because Ron knew that if he opened his mouth he would say something that he would regret.  
  
"How about you Hope? What does the word Love mean to you?"  
  
Satheus looked up at Mr. Barkin put his pencil down, and put his hand as a fist under his chin to hold it there. All the Students (especially the female portion) turned to Satheus and eagerly awaited his response. Unfazed by this, Satheus gave his response in a low and serious voice said.  
  
"Love is the simplest and most complicated emotion in the world. While the Heart tells you exactly what you want and why that person means that much to you, your mind tries to apply logic to it. Love is anything but Logical. Love has lifted and crumbled the spirit of every single one of us. It has caused wars that have killed billions, but it has also saved the lives of even more. Love is a very dangerous emotion. No matter how much you want to control it, it will always control you. Your heart sets you on path and no matter how dangerous that path may be, we all walk it like a blind man without a stick praying that everything will be all right. But then your mind interferes, trying to apply logic to your actions, diverting your path from the goal. Even though your path may become easier, you will forever regret it. But that doesn't mean love doesn't pay off, for if you follow your heart and not your mind, whatever happens, you will not regret it."  
  
Mr. Barkin, and the rest of the class, were completely taken aback by the clarity of not only his message, but in how serious and depressingly he had delivered it.  
  
"Well thank you for your insight Hope. Stoppable, what are you waiting for?" Said Mr. Barkin  
  
Ron was about to say he didn't have it when he looked down at his desk and saw a paper on his desk Ron picked it up, it read  
  
'Ron  
Here's a poem for you to read to the class. Don't sweat it.  
  
You're Friend  
Satheus p.s. It's on the back of this paper.'  
  
Ron looked over at Satheus and he had a smirk on his face. Satheus made his fist into a good job sign and then pointed to the front of the class. "Stoppable, if you don't get up here and deliver your poem in the next 10 seconds, I will give you a zero on this assignment." Said Mr. Barkin with a rather annoyed tune to his stern voice.  
  
Ron picked up the paper and started walking to the front of the class. He didn't really trust Satheus, but he didn't want to get a zero on his poem. He just prayed his poem would not embarrass him in front of the class.  
  
Ron cleared his throat and then began 'his' poem.  
  
End ------- of chapter 1  
  
So what do you guys think so far? I could use some constructive critism. No flaming Thank you.  
  
Hey also I 'might' (key word there is might) need some more characters. One of which is going to be Monique's boy friend and 2 other characters. The characters have to be ordinary teenagers. If you have any cool concepts just post a review with your concept. Please make it feasible and not just spam.  
  
Thanks, expect the next chapter soon. 


	2. Poetry and Art

I don't own Kim Possible. Disney does. Don't sue.  
  
Chapter 2........  
  
Ron cleared his throat and began reading 'his' poem.  
  
I knew  
  
That I would die  
  
The second that I saw my life  
  
Flash before my eyes  
  
But you would you would not let end  
  
That day  
  
You would not let end  
  
That way  
  
My dearest Love  
  
I cannot repay  
  
The Angel who saved my life  
  
That day  
  
I will search the earth  
  
Till the day I die  
  
I will not give up hope  
  
I will not cry  
  
For 15 years  
  
I have roamed the earth  
  
Looking for you  
  
And my rebirth  
  
I won't give up  
  
I will not fail  
  
I will not lose hope  
  
I will not fall into despair  
  
And then one day  
  
I saw you there  
  
You were hurt  
  
It was so unfair  
  
I would not let it  
  
End this way  
  
I will not let you  
  
Die this day  
  
When I held you in my arms  
  
Like a cradle  
  
I Saw my Love  
  
I saw my Angel  
  
(Please don't kill me... I don't write good poems I know. But since it's an important part of this story I have to go through with it.) Ron Performed a poem about a man who's live was saved by an angel. The man lived his entire life in search of this angel that he had fallen in love with. His search was getting ridicules, but he never gave up hope. One day he saw a woman who looked exactly like the angel. He saw that she was in danger and so he saved her life in the same manner the angel did. He had finally found his angel. Throughout the entire poem Ron couldn't help but think about Kim being the angel and him being the man. In fact Ron couldn't even remember how he had spoken the poem in such crystal clear clarity. It's as if it had come straight from his heart.  
  
When he was done he noticed everyone standing up and cheering a few girls were even crying. (I doubt this He then looked at Mr. Barkin. Mr. Barkin had a single tear forming in his eye which he quickly whipped away.  
  
"That was beautiful Stoppable" Said Mr. Barkin in a voice he RARELY ever used, a voice with compassion in it. "What inspired you to write such a Beautiful Poem?"  
  
"Well you know what they say; it comes straight from the Heart." Said Ron nervously as he pounded his chest with a fist. As he walked back to his seat, a few students were remarking him about his great poem.  
  
"Now where did that come from Casanova?" Inquired Kim with a smug look on her face, obviously impressed by the poem.  
  
"I don't know, it's like it fell from the sky." Ron Replied innocently. He then tried to give an all too subtle wink to Satheus. Kim saw this, and looked at Satheus with a surprised and confused look on her face. It was quickly answered by Satheus holding up his hands and shrugging, with a Don't-look-at-me look written all over his face. Kim then had a look of a Light bulb shinning over her head, which was quickly replaced with a very smug look.  
  
The rest of the class went by pretty quickly. After everyone was finished Mr. Barkin got up in front of the class.  
  
"I am happy to say that all of you performed exceptionally well today, surprisingly this includes you Stoppable. Hope since you're new in class you don't have to submit a poem. However if you wish to gain some early credit I suppose that if you do have a poem handy that you can perform right now." Said Mr. Barkin in his once again stern voice.  
  
Satheus looked surprised, he then started flipping through his notebook, muttering under his breath "Love poems...Love Poems...ah here's a good one." He then walked to the front of the class with his notebook and with a crystal clear look from his eyes, he started performing his speech that seemed to resonate within every bodies Soul.  
  
In a Blaze of Glory  
  
In a Blaze of Glory I shall meet my Fate  
  
Knocking on the doors of Heaven's Gate  
  
My eyes sting as the Tears fall like rain  
  
My life shall end but not in vain  
  
In the deepest part of me  
  
I have never been so lonely  
  
As I stand my ground I know  
  
I will die all alone  
  
I cannot move my feet have froze  
  
I cannot see with eyes so closed  
  
I can't look back or I'll burst into tears  
  
I have to go and face my fears  
  
I remember when I was afraid  
  
You would be there coming to my aid  
  
I cannot be afraid I cannot fail  
  
I will not let lets my legs hold my tail  
  
I once was called the Unstoppable  
  
The Unmarred the Indestructible  
  
But now I know that it's Impossible  
  
My love for you it's Unbelievable  
  
Is this the price that I have to pay?  
  
To let my love live this day  
  
If that's the Price then I accept  
  
With no Remorse with no Regrets  
  
Today is the day that I must die  
  
Not even enough time to say goodbye  
  
If that's the case then I'll fight Tooth and Nail  
  
I must preserve I cannot fail  
  
I look back at you once more  
  
The one who I am giving my life for  
  
There are no words to express how I feel  
  
I cannot stand it this pain is to real  
  
In a Blaze of Glory I shall meet my Fate  
  
Knocking on the doors of Heaven's Gate  
  
My eyes sting as the Tears fall like rain  
  
My life shall end.... but not... in... vain...  
  
(Once again please don't kill me for writing bad poetry. I like writing poetry and I try hard at it, yet everyone of my friend's hate it, including my bro. oh well.)  
  
When he finished his poem everyone was looking down at their desks, not saying a word. No one noticed that during the last part of the poem, that although Satheus's voice did not falter, he had shed a few tears. Black tears.  
  
'If Kim was in trouble, would I die for her?' Ron thought to himself. 'Without a second thought. I would do anything for her, even die for her. I mean who would care about me dieing for her? It will probably be the only useful thing I did for her. I just wonder if she felt the same way about me? Of course not you moron. Kim dieing for you would be the worst thing in the world. Without her, the villains would win. If she did do that then it would be my fault anyways. What was I thinking? Of course Kim would never die for me.' Ron thought grumpily as he sat there looking down at his desk.  
  
A few minutes went by, the bell rung, signaling to go to the next class. Satheus was the first one out the door. Kim and Ron left together to go to their art class. Once they had left the class room, they immediately perked up.  
  
"So Ron, what was that you were saying this morning before I interrupted you?" asked Kim innocently.  
  
Ron looked confused for a moment, and then remembered what she was talking about.  
  
"Oh... it was nothing, forget about it." Ron put on a goofy grin while he lied through his teeth.  
  
Ron then remembered the poem Satheus had given him. He renewed his thought train about Kim Being the Angel. Ron then realized he had been staring at Kim, but also realized that Kim had been staring back. 'Was she thinking about me during that poem as well?' Ron thought. Both immediately diverted there eyes at the same time, trying to bluff the fact that they had been staring at each other.  
  
"Aww is little Kimmie falling for her loser friend?" Came a snide remark from behind. Both Kim and Ron looked behind them to see Bonnie walking toward and then past them.  
  
"As if!" Stated Kim. As she screeched to a halt.  
  
Those words echoed through Ron's head. Ron Pushing back his tears, muttered with all his courage to but on a smirk and chuckled "Yea really Bonnie." He then started laughing loudly. It then died down to small chuckle and then stopped completely when he realized both girls were looking at him with confusion on their face.  
  
"Well whatever. I hope you don't have eyes for the new boy Kimmie, cause come by the end of the day, he will be all mine." Stated Bonnie in her usual snobby fashion. With that she walked hurriedly to get to Satheus who was about 50 ft down the hall.  
  
Ron turned back to Kim, who was gritting her teeth, eyes a twitching, and balling her hands into fists. 'Does Kim have a crush on the new guy? Kim's fallen for guys before but not this fast. Kim's probably just tweaked at Bonnie.' Ron thought to himself.  
  
He saw Bonnie going over to talk to the new guy. He couldn't here what they were saying until...  
  
"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T GO OUT WITH ME?!" Bonnie screamed.  
  
Everyone was looking at them now. Satheus turned to Bonnie and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Bonnie I know you don't like me. You must search in your heart for the one you do love. There is someone waiting for you out there Bonnie, You just have to look in your heart. Follow it Bonnie, Follow your heart." Satheus replied coolly and calmly. With that he walked off down the hall.  
  
Everyone then stared at Bonnie, who had the most Shocked and Confused look on her face. It was quickly replaced with one of Anger.  
  
"Nobody refuses Bonnie Rockwiller. Unnggghhh!" She howled in protest as she stormed down the hall in the opposite direction going straight past Kim and Ron.  
  
"What's the matter Bon-Bon, get your Hope's up." Remarked Kim smirking.  
  
Ron Immediately burst out laughing at the Pun, wondering if it was a pun or if it was too funny to matter.  
  
"I know you're behind this Kim. I'll get my revenge." said Bonnie Angrily as she continued to storm down the hall.  
  
"Man, she's got some issues." Said Ron watching Bonnie storm down the hall, pushing people out of her path.  
  
"Tell me about it." Replied Kim.  
  
Ron could see how Happy Kim was. Ron figured that it was first that she got a ride from Josh, Bonnie had been humiliated, and they were headed off to Kim's Favorite class, Art. Why you ask? Josh Mankey. Or could it have been something else?  
  
As Kim and Ron went inside the art class, Kim dashed to get the seat right next to Josh. Ron noticed that Satheus was in the class too. He was talking with the art teacher and showing him his papers and what not. Ron took a seat Behind Kim's. Kim and josh were speaking and Ron could once again see that look of nervous giggling over take Kim's face. Ron was once again upset at this. He didn't have time to get angry because Satheus came and took a seat next to Ron.  
  
"Hey Ron." Satheus said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh Hey Satheus. Hey thanks a lot for letting me use that poem; it really saved me in more ways than one." Ron said  
  
"Any time." Replied Satheus.  
  
Mr. Hubert, the art teacher announced the arrival of the new student, then got to the matter at hand.  
  
"As you all know, every year there is a new monument to the graduating class. The school board has decided that this year's will be a mural to be placed in our recently made outside lounging facility. That is why we are now going to do something different today. I want each of you to paint a picture and however has the best picture will given $500 dollars to paint the mural. Now, let's get started shall we? You have the entire class period. Go."  
  
"Hey Rufus, Wanna Help Paint?" Said Ron to his pocket. Immediately a pink hairless mole rat came out of his pocket and climbed up on to the desk. The rat nodded excitedly as he said yea.  
  
"Who is this little guy?" Inquired Satheus looking at Rufus.  
  
"Oh this is my buddy Rufus, he's a naked Mole Rat." Replied Ron.  
  
"Well how do you do there?" Asked Satheus as he stuck out his pinky. Rufus shacked it eagerly, and then went off to get some paper and paints. He Came back with an artists hat on and eagerly went to work.  
  
"Cute little guy." Said Satheus as he started on his work too.  
  
Ron didn't care about the contest at first. As he drew all he could think about was Kim. After about 10 minutes of his thinking a giggle interrupted his thoughts. He looked up to see Kim giggling as Josh stood right behind her, Her Hand with a brush in his, as Josh guided Kim's Hand, carefully showing her the proper way to brush. Ron was overcome with fury. His face got red and he snapped his pencil in his hand.  
  
Satheus turned to look what was going on. He saw Ron angry with a broken pencil in his hand eyeing Kim and Josh. Satheus said nothing and went back to his work.  
  
Ron, Anger clouding his judgment, decided to break this apart. As soon as he took one step forward, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Ron turned to see Satheus with a smile on his face.  
  
"Nice picture you got there Ron." Stated Satheus.  
  
Ron Turned to look to what he had been talking about and saw what he had drawn. He ha Drawn Kim. He quickly jumbled up the picture, praying to God no one else had seen it and threw it away discreetly.  
  
"You Like her, don't you?" Inquired Satheus, with a look of already know the answer on his face.  
  
Ron was shocked at first, but then it turned to a gloomy face full of defeat. "Is it that obvious?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Yea... pretty much. So why don't you tell her?" Asked Satheus returning to his work.  
  
"I Can't." replied Ron gloomily as he stared at Josh and Kim  
  
"Why not?" Asked Satheus not looking up from his work  
  
"It's because she's way out my league. The rules state so." Said Ron  
  
"What rules?" Inquired Satheus  
  
"You know, the Rules. The unwritten rules of dating and relationships." Said Ron, Trying to explain to a now confused Satheus all about the rules.  
  
"That's one of the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Ron, there are no rules to love. Rules are based of a premise, and a premise is based off of logic. Love is anything but logical. So is that the real reason?" Asked Satheus  
  
"Well...no. It's because she likes Mankey, not me." Replied Ron grimly  
  
"Don't lie to me Ron. What's the real reason?" Asked Satheus with a more annoyed tune in his voice.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it's because I'm scared. Scared that if I tell her, she might not feel the same way about me and that it could ruin our 14 friendship together." Ron Replied Forcefully  
  
"Well if you don't, you may never know for sure, now would you? Follow your heart Ron." Said Satheus, dropping the subject.  
  
Ron looked back at Kim and Josh. He saw them staring into each other's eyes. Ron didn't get angry this time. He just sighed in defeat. But then an idea sprung into his head. If he could beat Josh in this contest, then he could put whatever he wanted on the Mural, He would be sure to Impress Kim. If Kim wants an artist she'll get an artist. As quickly as he formed the plan he just as fast remembered he was the worst Artist in the class. But what about Satheus? Was he a good drawer? He helped me out 2 times so far, maybe a third won't be asking too much.  
  
"Hey Satheus, Do you think you could draw me a really cool picture so that I can win this contest?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but Art, like Music and poetry, is an expression of emotions, emotions that only you know about. How you feel. I cannot simply draw something for you. You have to draw your own emotions. You must draw from your Heart and soul. To do any less, I would not even consider it Art." Stated Satheus coolly and calmly. "And from what I can tell, your Heart has only one thing on its mind. However if you wants some pointers to your drawing technique, just let me know. I'll be more than happy to help." Satheus said the last part happily as the smile returned to his face.  
  
Josh and Kim had started to draw Portraits of each other, all the time giggling and laughing and having the grandest of times. Ron wanted to draw something special. He didn't know what to draw. When he looked ready to give up, Satheus reminded him to Search his heart for the answer. So Ron drew. He started drawing Kim again. But this time he kept with it.  
  
By the End of the Class Josh and Kim had covered each other with paint. They finally finished their portraits. Even though the one Kim drew of Josh wasn't terribly good, the one he drew of Kim Was Magnificent. Rufus finished his painting at the end; He completed the masterpiece work known as the Mona-Rufus. It was almost identical in every way. Except for the fact the it had a naked mole rat instead of a woman. Ron, with a lot of help from Satheus's pointers, finally finished his. It was of Kim as Juliet on The balcony scene. 'It is so beautiful.' Thought Ron. 'Man I hope this wins.'  
  
The Art teacher went to every single student to grade their work. He commended Josh's, Ron's and Rufus's work. (However Rufus wasn't technically a student so he was disqualified, which made him really upset.)  
  
"Satheus, I see you haven't drawn anything. I know it's your first day here, but you have to get with the program if you want to pass my class." Said the art teacher.  
  
"I painted a picture; I just didn't really want to show it." Said Satheus with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Oh that's nonsense. Let's have a look-see." Said the Art Teacher as he pulled the drape off of the painting.  
  
Upon pulling it off, the teacher had one look at it, gasped, and dropped the mug he was carrying, shattering it on the floor.  
  
Everyone turned around to see what happened. They then all gasped to.  
  
"Oh...my...god..." Was the only thing coming out of the teacher's mouth.  
  
End of Chapter 2........  
  
Hey Thanks for all the Reviews.  
  
So what do you guys think? I know my poems are horrible, but I can improve them if I could get some comments about them. If you guys think there really bad I can replace them with one of yours. Email them to me at Sameoangelheartyahoo.com  
  
I think I am going to make Monique's boyfriend a tough gangsta kinda guy.  
  
I am still looking for 2 characters, post a review with your concept  
  
Till then See ya. 


	3. The Fight

I don't own Kim Possible. Disney does. Don't Sue me.  
  
Chapter 3..........  
  
"Oh that's nonsense. Let's have a look-see." Said the Art Teacher as he pulled the drape off of the painting.  
  
Upon pulling it off, the teacher had one look at it, gasped, and dropped the mug he was carrying, shattering it on the floor.  
  
Everyone turned around to see what happened. They then all gasped to.  
  
"Oh...my...god..." Was the only thing coming out of the teacher's mouth.  
  
On The Board Lay Satheus's Painting. The painting looked like it should have been put up in a museum. It depicted a bloody battlefield, in which stood but one man dressed in shattered armor with many wounds on him. The Warrior had in his arms a young woman, who was also dressed in shattered armor with many wounds on her as well. She lay motionless in his arms. The Man had his head dropped in sorrow. There were tears coming down the man's eyes and falling on the woman's face. The man had long blond hair that seemed to droop over his shoulders and on the woman. With Brown eyes that would seem eternally void less. The woman had Red Hair that seemed to be patted with blood and tears and sweat. It was so beautifully painted that it seemed to bring the viewers into the same battlefield with the Warrior. When Ron Stared at the picture he could have sworn that for a moment there he was the warrior, and that the woman he held was Kim. But this quickly passed as he realized that the facial features were of those hardened by the harsh reality of War.  
  
"In all my years I have never seen such a beautiful and yet so sorrowful of a painting. Tell me Satheus, were did you learn to create such masterpieces?" The teacher asked in Awe. Satheus didn't say anything though; he had his head dropped in shame.  
  
"Well folks I think not only do we have a winner, but I am going to go make a few phone calls. Class is dismissed. Satheus can I talk with you for a moment?" said the teacher, making his hand gesture in a come here way.  
  
"I'm sorry sir; I don't want to paint the mural."  
  
"What? But Why?" Asked the Teacher, Dumbfounded  
  
"Because I believe Ron here or even Josh would want to take on the ordeal more than I." Satheus stated coldly as he pointed to Ron and then to Josh.  
  
"Nonsense, you simply must paint the Mural, I will have it no other way." replied the teacher coldly right back at Satheus.  
  
"Fine, if that is what you wish." Said Satheus, Sighing in defeat  
  
The bell rang and then everyone left the class. Ron saw Kim walking over to Josh, who was walking away, dragging his body away in defeat. Although one part of Ron was glad that he lost, the other was angry at him for still getting the girl.  
  
"Hey Kim lets go get Lunch or else we will have to wait in that huge line." Ron shouted to Kim  
  
"Ok Ron, I'll be there in a few minutes." Kim said hurriedly as she quickly refocused her attention to Josh.  
  
Ron, giving up, went to go get lunch. As luck would have it, as he waited in line the two people in front of him were Monique and Tyrone. Tyrone was Monique's new boyfriend. He was a tough African American of about 6'4 and 200 pounds of muscle. Even though he always acted tough, (Having a rep to maintain is hard work), he was always nice with Monique's friends.  
  
"Hey Monique, Hey Tyrone." Ron Said with a saddened voice.  
  
"What's wrong Stoppable, Where's Kim?" Asked Tyrone  
  
"Oh... she's just talking with Josh. Josh is kinda upset because of the fact that he totally got creamed in the contest to see who gets to paint the Mural for the school. Josh didn't even come close to the new guy who won." Muttered Ron  
  
"So the Rumors are true." Monique said excitedly  
  
"Huh? What rumors?" Questioned Ron  
  
"That there's a New Kid in school who is perfect in every way. Or at least that's what I've heard anyway."  
  
"Well I don't know about that, but he seems really close to it." Admitted Ron  
  
They got their lunches and then sat down. A few minutes later Kim Joined in.  
  
"Hey KP, How's it hanging?" Asked Ron, Moving over to let her slide in.  
  
"Not much, Josh seemed really upset, but that's about it." Kim replied while sliding in.  
  
"So Kim, any word on this mysterious new guy?" As Monique began the quest for gossip  
  
Tyrone and Ron sighed, knowing that there would be nothing but gossip for the next 10-20 minutes. Usually it was just about clothing and Bonnie and such, but they specially hated it when the topic was boys. Kim and Monique gossiped about the new guy, not really getting at much, When Satheus showed up at the table.  
  
"Hey Ron, Hey Kim." Satheus greeted them. "Hi my name is Satheus." Said Satheus as he held out his hand to shake Monique and Tyrone's Hand.  
  
"I'm Monique and this is my boyfriend Tyrone." Said Monique as she shook his hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Said Satheus as he shook both their hands.  
  
"Hey Satheus, grab a seat, and eat." Kim said invitingly  
  
"Thank you, but it's a bit noisy in this cafeteria, I was going to go check out the Outside lounging facility." Said Satheus  
  
"Man you don't wanna go out there, that's were all the preps and jocks hang out, with their snobby attitude and their god forsaken senior table. Even though we are seniors, that place feels too much like an airhead junk yard." Remarked Tyrone  
  
"I don't really care about all that; I just have to get a breath of air. I hate all this noise." Said Satheus "I'm going to head outside, wanna come?" Asked Satheus  
  
"That's all right, Thanks though." Ron replied  
  
Satheus said goodbye and walked off to the outside Lounging facility to eat his lunch  
  
'What is he thinking, if he goes there he will get the shit beat out of him' Ron thought  
  
"Hey KP, I think we need to keep an eye out on him. He might get in trouble." Ron whispered worriedly  
  
"He'll be fine. Don't worry about him." Replied Kim as she ate her lunch.  
  
"I don't know, I'll go keep on eye on him to be safe." Said Ron as he got up and walked with his tray to the outside lounging facility  
  
'Now what am I doing, I Know I'll definitely get the shit kicked out of me.' Ron thought grimly  
  
As he walked out side, he immediately noticed Satheus walking towards a shady tree. He also saw that all the Preps were no looking directly at Satheus, whispering something to each other. He noticed a couple of big Football guys walking over to Satheus. Satheus by this time, had sat in the shade of the tree, and had pulled out a musical stand, and placed his notebook on it. While he ate his lunch, he was writing something in the note book.  
  
"Hey, what the hell are you doing here?" One of the jocks said.  
  
"Eating." Satheus said. Not looking up  
  
"Well you can't eat here; this is a loser free zone." Smeared the other Jock.  
  
"Then I suggest you leave." Satheus replied coolly.  
  
"Why you little piece of..."  
  
Ron saw Anger overtake the bullies, as they reached out to grab Satheus, Ron didn't no what to do.  
  
"Satheus, look out!" Shouted Ron, running towards them. Satheus looked up, and saw Ron. The Bullies looked at Ron. They had a big smile on their faces.  
  
"Stoppable, do you want another beating? I don't have you scheduled for another week, but looks like I just made an opening." Said one of the bullies, as they started pounding a fist into their hand.  
  
"Ron, Get out of here." Satheus said worryingly. A huge fist came crashing towards Satheus, but Satheus dodged it, and then rolled out of the way with his guitar case. The bully on Ron decided it was time to start Ron's beating as he lumbered toward him. Ron's feet had frozen. Before the Jock could get to Ron, Satheus ran up, and swinging with all his might, used the Guitar case on the Jocks legs, effectively knocking him on his back.  
  
"Ron, run for it." Said Satheus as he backed up to put himself between the bullies and Ron. Ron just stood there, not sure what to do.  
  
"I said GO!" came an angry voice from Satheus. Ron finally managed to move his feet, and took off running. He heard a loud smack. Ron looked back at what he was running from. He saw a bully had taken a swing at Satheus. It had hit him dead on. Ron saw blood come from Satheus's nose. Ron kept running  
  
Ron ran all the ways to the Cafeteria were Kim, Monique, and Tyrone were sitting. Ron ran right up to them, panting and trying to get a word out.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" Kim Asked worriedly with concern in her beautiful emerald eyes,  
  
"Sath -pant- Satheus is -pant- is in trouble!" Ron finally managed to stumper out.  
  
Immediately as he had said this, a voice came from the door of the cafeteria.  
  
"There's a Fight!" The voice yelled.  
  
Students jumped out of their seats to follow the voice. Ron, Kim, Monique, and Tyrone got out of their seats to find the commotion. When they arrived at the outside lounging facility, they pushed their way through the crowd and saw Satheus, armed only with a guitar case, take on 6 jocks. Satheus wasn't really a pretty picture. He had taken a few blows and his shirt had been ripped off. He was bleeding, A lot. Ron could see 2 large scars on his back. Going straight down his back, starting at the edge's of the part of the shoulder blades closest to the spine, and ending 8 inches down.  
  
"Kim, you gotta help him." Pleaded Ron  
  
"I'm on it." Said Kim, jumping into the fray.  
  
"Stay back Kim, I don't want you to get hurt." Pleaded as he narrowly dodges another blow.  
  
"Me, get hurt? Yea Right!" Mocked Kim as she started performing her martial arts and easily took 2 down.  
  
Satheus finally managed to smack one the gut with his guitar case. The bully went down clutching his stomach. By this time Tyrone had jumped into the fray, power housing over some of the weaker one's. That's when Ron saw a bully take out a glass bottle of some kind from under his jacket, and tossed it at Kim. Ron froze, watching it like it was in slow motion. He saw the bottle get closer and closer to Kim. That's when from out of nowhere a figure in black stepped in front of it. It was Satheus, Deflecting the bottle with his guitar case. It Shattered on The case. Sending glass everywhere. Ron saw as glass entered into Satheus's body. Ron saw Kim look up in surprise, as if not knowing what just happened.  
  
"CEASE AND DESIST!" Came a very angry yell from the Crowd. Mr. Barkin Stormed through as the crowd parted for him. The fight stopped as they realized they were all done for.  
  
"ALL OF YOU, COME WITH ME, NOW!" Ordered Mr. Barkin at the top of his lungs. Kim, Ron, Tyrone, Satheus, and the 6 bullies followed Mr. Barkin as he led them to his office. When they were all there, they were told to sit down and shut up.  
  
"I am extremely disappointed in all of you, especially you Possible. Now I want to know exactly what happened, and I want to know now!" Ordered Mr. Barkin "I want each of you to come to my office one by one. Starting with you Possible."  
  
Each group was separated to two different groups. Ron had a really bad feeling about this. He knew this wasn't going to end well. Ron could hear the jocks corroborating their story of how that loser started the fight. He wondered if Satheus was all right, as he looked up at him. Satheus had used what was left of his shirt to clean up the blood. Once it was gone, he didn't look like he had a scratch. But Ron remembered he saw the glass enter his body when he had saved Kim from that bottle.  
  
"I'm fine Ron. The worst thing that got damaged was my guitar case, easily replaceable. At least the actual guitar didn't get damaged. The important thing is that you, Kim and Tyrone are safe and unharmed." Said Satheus with a smile. It was then replaced with one of disappointment and sadness as Satheus dropped his head. "Hey Ron, I'm sorry for getting all of us into trouble back there. I should have listened to all of you. I keep forgetting that there are still Sinner's in this world."  
  
"Hey, it's ok man. Mistakes happen. How were you able to stand up to so many blows?" Asked Ron  
  
"My friends needed me, I couldn't let them down." Sighed Satheus, with his head still drooping.  
  
Kim came out of the door and then sat next to Ron. She didn't say a word. She was starring at the floor. The realization that they might get into huge amounts of trouble just entered Ron's brain. He became seriously worried now.  
  
One of the bullies, who's name was Eric Waters, entered Mr. Barkin's room. All the bullies were all extremely happy that they had corroborated the perfect story, yet were trying to hide the fact that they did. About 5 minutes passed when.  
  
"Hey, Thanks for saving me back there." Said Kim. Ron looked up to see Kim look at Satheus with that nervous giggling look again. 'God Damn it, When Will it End?' thought Ron in despair.  
  
"Nonsense, I should be thanking you for coming to my aid. And besides, what are friends for?" Responded Satheus with a smile.  
  
"Stoppable get in here." Said Mr. Barkin from within the office. He had let out the bully who went over to his friends and high fived them all. Ron got up and went inside the office. Ron was extremely nervous.  
  
"Stoppable, have a seat." Mr. Barkin said coolly, but sternly. His Anger had died down a lot. Ron took a seat.  
  
"Stoppable look, Possible told me that you came in saying that hope was in trouble. When she got there, she saw him surrounded by 6 fellow students. You asked her to help Hope, so she did, trusting you with the fact that Hope was the one in trouble. I am guessing this goes for Tyrone as well. From what I have heard from Waters is that Hope Initiated the fight by calling them loser's and doing actions provoking a fight. Frankly, I don't believe a word of it. Stoppable why don't you save me a lot of time and tell me what happened." Barkin said sternly.  
  
Ron proceeded to tell Mr. Barkin everything that happened. From the Cafeteria, to when he showed up. Mr. Barkin did not look at all surprised. Nor did he look anything. He had remained in his militaristic face the entire time.  
  
"So let me get this straight. It was Hope who threw the first attack." Said Mr. Barkin  
  
"No. It was one of those jerks who did. Hope just threw the first one that hit someone." Protested Ron.  
  
"Well I have heard enough. Wait here." Replied Barkin as he got up to the door of his office.  
  
"You six ill deal with in a minute. You three, in my office Now."  
  
End of Chapter 3............  
  
Are you guys drawing any conclusions so far? I hope you guys are enjoying this paper. I thank you for all the great reviews so far and I will have all those spelling and grammar errors fixed as soon as I Black mail one of my friends to do it for me.  
  
I will update soon.  
  
Ciao 


	4. Of Nacos and Angels

I don't own Kim Possible. Disney does. Just letting you know.  
  
Chapter 4...............  
  
"Please have a seat." Said Mr. Barkin as he motioned to the seats. Everyone sat down, and were all quiet.  
  
"Look I know what happened. Possible, Tyrone, I know the situation you were entered in. You are excused. You will not receive punishment. As for you Stoppable and Hope, there is a much larger issue at hand. I must post blame on this problem on one of you. If whichever of you admits to starting the fight first, will be punished with a week worth of suspension. The other will just be another innocent victim of circumstance, and will go off Scot-free. If not, both of you will be suspended, permanently, and face possible jail time." Barkin stated coldly while he delivered his ultimatum.  
  
"It was me sir, I started the fight. I called them losers and provoked them to attack me, not Ron. He was just an innocent victim of circumstance." Came a passionate response from Satheus  
  
'What the Hell? Was this guy ready get punished just for me? I have barely known him for a day. Yet it seems really odd. Like I have known him my entire life. Man this is just too weird.' Ron thought, giving up on the subject  
  
"So Hope are you ready to receive punishment?" Mr. Barkin said sternly  
  
"Yes sir..." remarked Satheus  
  
"Hope your punishment will be to Apologize to all of the people here for bringing them into this mess and wasting their time. Second you will apologize to your fellow students in the other hall. And lastly, make sure this never happens again." Mr. Barkin used a stern, yet somehow compassionate voice.  
  
"I apologize to you my friends for dragging you through this mess. I hope that you can forgive me. I solemnly promise to do everything in my power to make sure this doesn't happen again. But I will not apologize to those students. I will not apologize for trying to help my friend when he needed me." Satheus replied coolly.  
  
"You know, when I was in Nam, if you couldn't trust your buddies to look out for you, you were already dead. Hope, if you ever decided to join the Proud Men and Woman of the United States Army, you would make a fine soldier and a great friend." Barkin Stated Proudly as he patted Satheus on the soldier.  
  
Ron, Kim, and Tyrone were in a state of absolute shock. That was the biggest compliment Lieutenant Barkin had ever given anyone. Ever. Or at least to their knowledge.  
  
"All right then, All of you are to get your belongings and report back here in 10 minutes, since you didn't eat lunch were going to go to a restaurant of your Choosing." Said Barkin  
  
Ron, Kim, and Tyrone continued in their state of shock. Rufus, who popped out of Ron's pocket at the word 'lunch', saw Ron just sitting there, gaping at the ever so stern Mr. Barkin. Rufus climbed up Ron's shoulder, and started waving his paw in front of Ron's face. Ron didn't budge. Rufus then pinched Ron, who at the feeling of pain, looked down at Rufus who was cheering Bueno Nacho, Bueno Nacho.  
  
"Umm.... Mr. Barkin?" Ron asked nervously  
  
"Yes Stoppable?"  
  
"Do you think we could go to Bueno Nacho?" if that's all right with you?"  
  
"Sure Stoppable, whatever you want." Said Mr. Barkin going back and sitting down.  
  
'Ok, that confirms it; this is most definitely a dream.' Ron thought happily, then looked at Kim, who was just getting to grasp what in the hell just happened, and realized 'Well if it Involves Kim, It is a great dream."  
  
The six jocks were expelled from school for a week. Barkin insisted that Kim and Satheus should press charges against the bully who threw the glass bottle, but they both declined. After everyone reacquired their possessions, (and a new shirt for Satheus), they went to Bueno Nacho.  
  
After Mr. Barkin had taken down everyone's orders and left to go buy them, Tyrone had left to use the bathroom. Sitting at the Table were Kim, Ron, Satheus, and of course Rufus.  
  
"Well this has certainly been a very interesting day." Said Satheus, still feeling a little down, head droopy and voice extremely saddened.  
  
"Hey Cheer up Man, It's all good, In Fact, I would say this is the best day ever!" Replied Ron Cheerfully with A full-fledged Grin on his face. 'This is the Best Day Ever. Not only did Josh lose, but we get to miss school for Bueno Nacho. Paradise at last.  
  
The Kimmunicator then went off. Beep Beep Be-beep. Kim pulled out a Blue small computer and pushed one of the buttons.  
  
"What's the Stitch Wade?" asked Kim  
  
"Bad news Kim, Rumors are circulating that Drakken and Shego are planning to steal an Anti- Molecule Rifle. It's a Giant mobile gun that shoots a ray that disintegrates molecules on touch, converting them into a puddle of its former matter. The Scientists who made it want the best defense available. They want you and Ron to go down there and protect it." Said the young African American displayed on the small computer.  
  
"No, this can't be happening, we finally get to leave school early, For Bueno Nacho, and now we have to stop eating and go Stop Drakken? This is totally unfair. On this day I vow vengeance that I will not stop until they pay. Oh yes, how they will pay..." Ron said grimly as he shook his hand angrily, talking to no one. Rufus then growled angrily as he mimicked his master's movements and saying the word Pay.  
  
"For The Naco!" Ron shouting in glory as he grabbed a Naco and raised it in the air, then quickly devoured it. Ron then gave out a small sniffle as he pretended to wipe a tear from his face while saying "Alas poor Naco, we knew him well. Good Night, Sweet Prince." Rufus then started crying in Ron's shoulder as quickly pulled out a handkerchief and blew his nose.  
  
"So not the drama Ron." Kim said, then refocusing her attention on the boy in the screen. "We'll need a ride there."  
  
"On its way. Wade out." Wade Replied before the screen turned black.  
  
Kim put the Kimmunicator back into her pocket. Meanwhile Satheus just stared at them with a look of utter confusion mixed in with a look of What- the-hell-is-going-on-here?  
  
"Oh, I'm Sorry, that's right. Duh. I forgot to ask. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU ALL SUPERHEROES!?" Protested Satheus  
  
"Oh, were not superheroes. Were just an elite team who occasionally do battle with world class super villains." Kim said politely.  
  
"Uh KP, That's the textbook definition of superheroes." Ron added.  
  
"Man this day keeps getting weirder and weirder." Muttered Satheus.  
  
The jet soon arrived.  
  
"Hey do you guys mind if I come along?" Asked Satheus  
  
'Oh man, does he have to follow me everywhere?' thought Ron. 'I know he's an okay guy, but man.' Ron looks at Kim, wondering what she's gonna say. 'Man, she's got that nervous giggling look again.'  
  
"I guess we coul-"Kim was about to say before Ron interrupted  
  
"Nope, Sorry, Were a team, Kim and I. So Sorry." Said Ron as she pushed Kim up into the jet.  
  
Kim stared at Ron with eye daggers. Ron failed to notice at first, but as the jet took off Ron meet Kim's Gaze. 'Man does she look cute when's she's angry. Wait, why is she angry?" Ron thought with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Whaaaat?" Ron protested  
  
"Why did you just do that?" Kim demanded angrily  
  
"Do what?" He asked innocently, but knowing full well what she was talking about.  
  
"Why did you just blow off Satheus like that?" Kim Still Angrily demanding.  
  
"We can't bring him on a mission, it's too dangerous." Ron replied still innocently  
  
"I know, but you didn't have to be so rude." Kim stated coldly  
  
"Oh well Kim." Ron said as he began to relax his back against his chair.  
  
"What do you have against that guy anyways?" Asked Kim  
  
"I don't know, he seems really familiar though. Like I've known him my entire life. It's really weird, you know?" Said Ron. Ron knew that the real reason was that he was afraid Satheus was going to become the new Josh Mankey.  
  
"That is weird." Replied Kim  
  
As the jet landed, they could see their destination. It was in the middle of the Colorado Mountains, Hidden from the world by newly developed Holographic Optical illusions. Only a few people in the world knew of this base. As they got off the jet they were greeted by a handful of scientists.  
  
"Ms. Possible, it is an honor to have you here at the Laboratory of Theoretical Physics Alpha. I apologize that we cannot give you a grand tour of the facilities, but most of the Base here is strictly Hush-Hush, if you know what I mean." Said the Aging scientist called Dr. Summers  
  
"That's all right." Replied Kim "Just show us where the Anti-Molecule Rifle is and inform us of what it can do." As they started walking inside the base.  
  
"Well as Wade as informed you, The Anti-Molecule ray, Reduces matter into a puddle of its former self. It was first being created as way for the modern construction worker to have an easier job, However, the government which to use it for military project that when they needed matter reduced to a puddle fast, they would use The AM Rifle. The Anti- Molecule Rifle does not make a very effective against people though. The Rifle has a power cell that needs to be connected to an outlining electronic source. After only 3 shots from it, the power cell becomes drained. If anymore shots are fired, the Rifle will overload and possibly damage the rifle permanently. It takes a while to charge up and even though there may be a line of 20 people, it will only hit the first one in its path. That man will die a very horrible and painful death however. I don't know why this villain of yours wants the machine. It won't make a very effective weapon." The Doctor Explained  
  
"That Drakken was never really the mad genius." Ron said "Ok I'll grant you the mad part, but definitely not the genius."  
  
"Ah, here we are." Said the doctor. They had arrived at a big door. After the doctor cleared them through the security devices, they went inside to see a Big looking Laser Gun that was connected to a Large Ball. The gun could spin on the balls axis just as if it were an Astronomer's advanced telescope. The Gun Was Painted was Steel covered and the base was white.  
  
"Thank you Doctor. We will do our best to protect this weapon." Kim said kindly as the doctor left the room. "Ok Ron, this gun needs to have an electronic source, so if there is a lever that transfers the electricity to the gun, we should pull it when Drakken comes so that he won't be able to use the gun on us. Go wait by the lever and if Drakken tries to use it pull it. After which we will only have to deal with Shego." Kim Stated  
  
"Got it." Ron said as he walked to the lever. 'Brains, Beauty, and Brawns. What more could a guy dream for?' Thought Ron. It was immediately answered by one word. 'Kim.'  
  
Around 3 hours Later, The Ceiling exploded. In came Drakken and Shego on a big Hovercraft with a huge crane on the bottom of it.  
  
"Shego! I said make a hole in the ceiling to pull up the Rifle, Not blow it up causing ruble to almost shatter it!" Screamed Drakken at Shego.  
  
"Yea, Whatever." Shego replied sarcastically while filling her nails.  
  
"I don't think so Drakken." Kim Possible stated as she leapt out of the Shadows.  
  
"Kim Possible!? How did you know I was going to be here?" Drakken asked angrily. "It doesn't matter, Shego take care of her will I hook up the crane to the machine."  
  
"With Pleasure." Shego replied as she leapt out of the Hovercraft to do battle with Kim Possible.  
  
Kim and Shego started making battle, while Dr. Drakken Put the Crane on to the rifle. Then an idea came to Dr. Drakken. He climbed down the however craft and into the rifle. Ron saw this so he went to flip the lever. He didn't make it cause on his way there, he tripped and fell off the railing. Ron slammed into the rifle 10 ft below him. The force of the impact turned the rifle about, Causing Drakken to lose his balance and fall onto the controls. A large Red Beam shot from the Rifle, hitting a wall. The wall soon began crumbling.  
  
Ron fell to the floor with a grunt. He was dazed for a moment, not really sure of what just happened. When he looked around he saw Drakken turn the rifle towards him.  
  
"Say Goodbye Buffoon." Said Drakken with glee  
  
The Rifle charged up, and fired a big red Beam right at Ron.  
  
Ron knew his life was over the second his life flashed before his eyes. All of his greatest memories were about Kim. Ever since Pre-K his life had immediately become better because of her. Ron was gonna miss Kim. Ron accepted his fate. But then out of nowhere, he saw it coming towards him.  
  
An Angel.  
  
End of chapter 4.........  
  
Sorry this chapter was short. Oh well  
  
I don't have much to say this time; I guess I must be really tired. I really hope your enjoying this story so far.  
  
Just as fair warning, from here on out, The Plot line is going to be touching on some very emotional and very serious matters. This is where that pg-13 rating comes into effect.  
  
Thanks again for all the reviews. Expect an update anywhere from 1-2 days from now.  
  
Until then Cya. 


	5. The attempt on his life

Disney owns Kim Possible. Not me  
  
WARNING: Ok folks, from here on in this story is going to be touching ground with a lot of touchy subjects. Not only does this chapter have a quite a bit of curse words, but It will also deal with Suicide. I don't mean to offend people, but this is my story and how I want it to be written. I know some of you out there have had friends or someone close to you who committed suicide. I don't want to offend you with this story; I even had a friend named Raymond who committed suicide. If you wish, you can turn back now, other wise brace yourselves. This is going to get ugly.  
  
Chapter 5..............  
  
An Angel  
  
It was so quiet; it flew to him like in slow motion. It was the most glorious thing he had ever seen. An Angel flew towards Ron. It was a beautiful woman, with perfect physique, Glorious Red Hair that flew behind her as she flew, Dazzling emerald eyes that seemed to be filled with a fierce light, And Large beautiful white feathery wings. The Angel picked Ron up as Ron saw the Red beam pass both of them by. The angel then seemed to roll on the ground with Ron. Then everything seemed to speed up again. As Ron refocused in Reality, He saw that it was not an Angel, who had saved him, it was not Kim either, it was both. The woman looked like Kim in every way now. Somehow when she had rolled, she lost her wings and grew younger, she looked like Kim that's for sure, Thought Ron.  
  
"Ron, are you all right?" Asked Kim with the ever growing concern in her voice  
  
Ron just gazed at her in Awe. Kim thought he must be in shock, but she had no time for that now.  
  
"Shego, the Walls are collapsing. We got what we came for, let's get out of here." Drakken said nervously as he boarded the Hovercraft. Shego jumped off of several things and finally got in the hovercraft as it flew away with the AM Rifle.  
  
During this time the wall that had been hit by the AM Rifle was slowly disintegrating into goo. They had to have the place evacuated as the wall collapsed, it caved in that room. After everyone was safely out. Kim and Ron were sitting there when Dr. Summers approached them.  
  
"I will ask you to please leave the facility as soon as possible. Your services are no longer needed Ms. Possible." Said a very Angry Dr. Summers  
  
They were forced on the first plane that was available. Ron was looking at Kim. She looked really depressed. 'Man, I got her into this mess. This sucks.' Ron thought.  
  
"Hey Kim. Look I'm sorry. I just lost my balance, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Apologized Ron  
  
"I know you didn't mean to it's just..." Kim said with her head down staring at the floor. "It's just... I don't think you should come on anymore missions with me." Kim said sadly  
  
The Words shot through Ron as if His Heart had been impaled on a spike. Ron couldn't believe what he just heard. He was in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that, maybe you should lay low for a while." Kim said apologetically  
  
Ron was about to burst into tears when he heard this, but using all his will power he managed to keep the tears away, but that didn't mean his voice didn't stagger when he said. "Does this mean we can't be friends?"  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. It's just that I think you shouldn't go on anymore missions for a while, until the heat dies down. That's all." Said Kim, with concern in her eyes  
  
Ron couldn't fight it any longer, he started to cry. He wept like a little girl at the thought of losing Kim, He just couldn't handle it.  
  
"Ron, I'm sorry I jus- ." Kim was starting to say as she grabbed Ron's shoulders trying to comfort him, but she was interrupted by Ron saying  
  
"Save it KP." As he pulled away from her  
  
For the Rest of the flight, Ron thought about how much Kim meant to him. All those memories of them being with each other were all painful knowing he wouldn't have anymore. They didn't take with each other for the rest of the flight. When the Jet landed, the two of them got out not looking at each other.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kim Asked wearily  
  
"Yea, whatever..." Ron replied grumpily, as he started to walk off to the direction of his house. It was night time when he had arrived. He couldn't see the stars however, because of the extremely foreboding clouds. It started to thunder as Ron could see lightning streak across the sky. It didn't rain however. Ron didn't care though, He was deep in thought.  
  
'Man, am I such a loser. I can't do anything right, even something as simple as pulling a lever. No wonder Kim hates me, no wonder Kim likes Monkey boy more than me. Now I know why Kim will never think about me the same way she thinks about Josh. I wonder if I didn't exist, would it really matter'  
  
It started raining  
  
'Oh great. Ron Stoppable just cannot catch a fing break. If I were to die here and now would anyone care. Don't be silly Ron, of course they would care. Especially Kim. The would be all so better off without you. You just get in the way of everybody's business. Your Ron Stoppable, the fhead.' Ron thought grimly.  
  
'So why don't you do everybody a huge favor in just kill yourself. People would say that's the only good thing I ever did. No body needs me; I doubt they would even notice. But I will really miss Kim. But she even said it herself; she's better off without me. I know what I have to do.'  
  
Ron got home and put Rufus in his room. Ron didn't want to let the only thing on earth who cared about him to see what he was about to do. Ron went to his garage and found a long sturdy rope and left the house. All the while thinking similar thoughts.  
  
Ron went to the park; He found a sturdy tree and proceeded to form a noose. Something a six years in a row Arts and Crafts champion at Camp WannaWeep could easily do. After about three failed attempts to climbing the now very wet tree, he finally managed to Hang the noose on a high limb, put it around his neck. He was now put a jump away from his ultimate fate.  
  
'Get it over with you loser. Everyone Hates You. So why don't you just die. It will be the best thing you ever did.' Thought Ron, as the tears rolled down his face, forming with the drops of rain that were already falling on it. But then Ron saw an image flash before his eyes. It was Kim as the angel.  
  
'I guess she really must have been an Angel, no person would have cared about me as much as she did. Ron started to recollect all the things that happened today. When Ron remembered the poem about the man who fell in love with the Angel, he figured that it might have been true about the man and his angel. Ron then remembered the poem Satheus had read to the class. About the man who gave his life for the one he love. Ron remembered what he thought of the poem. If that he was ever in a situation were his death would save Kim, Would he?  
  
"Without a second thought" Ron said grimly as jumped  
  
Ron fell for about 5 feet when he felt a huge pain hit his neck. He then started to choke.  
  
"Oh great, my neck didn't snap. Now I have to wait till I choke to death." Ron said to no one as he willingly let the air slip out of his lungs.  
  
Ron was waiting for his death to come. Ron spotted something out of the corner of his eye. While he choked to death, he looked and saw a figure in black running towards him with a knife in his hands.  
  
'Oh great, just my luck, not only do I fail to kill myself, but now there's a psycho with a knife running to make sure I can't even enjoy my last moments on earth.' Ron thought sarcastically.  
  
The figure ran towards him, and then climbed up the tree in a heartbeat. It grabbed the rope, and quickly cut it, dropping Ron to the ground. Ron crawled on to his hands and knees, gasping for air as he took the noose off of himself.  
  
"Why can't you just let me die in peace...?" Ron Cried  
  
"What the HELL do you think you're doing!?" Asked the absolutely Infuriated voice. Ron thought it sounded a lot like Satheus; But Satheus never had an angry voice, so he wasn't sure.  
  
"Doing everyone a huge favor..." Said Ron still gasping for air. Ron started to stand up, but was quickly forced up by two hands that grabbed his shirt. The figure shoved Ron into the tree. Ron could now see that it was Satheus.  
  
"Why the Hell do you want to die so badly? Do you know what happens to people who kill themselves Ron? DO YOU!?" Satheus Angrily Demanded, Black tears now rolled down Satheus's Face.  
  
"They go to Hell..." Ron said grimly  
  
"That's right Ron, They Go to Hell. Why in the world would you give all this up for Hell?" Satheus demanding to know, but his Voice was now filled with not only anger, but with also with Sorrow.  
  
"Because Kim hates me." Ron cried out.  
  
Satheus Grabbed Ron by his arm, and threw him into the dirt.  
  
"What are you, a Fing Moron!?" Satheus shouted angrily  
  
"Why haven't you heard? I'm Ron Stoppable." Ron said mockingly while picking himself up.  
  
"You must be if you can't see that you mean the most to Kim. Even though you both may be blind to this fact, you are the Single biggest thing in her life." Satheus said angrily, while jabbing his finger into Ron's chest, but his anger was dying down, till just the sorrow in his voice was left.  
  
"I am?" Ron was confused. He thought for sure that Kim hated him. And that she cared more about Josh Mankey then him. "But I thought She Hated me."  
  
Satheus let out a deep sigh and then said in a voice once again filled with compassion "Ron, Kim loves you. She might be a bit angry at you now, but that doesn't mean she doesn't care about you. You can't kill yourself Ron, not when she needs you. She needs you Ron, are you just willing to take the easy way out, just so you don't have to live with the fact that she may never love you more than just as a friend? Are you willing to bail on her, when she has no one else to go to for help? No shoulder to cry on when she needs comfort? No one to lean on when she cries out in pain? No one to be there for her when she needs it the most. Ron, Kim still needs you, and if you really love her, you must be there for her. Don't you love her?"  
  
The words struck Ron like Steel Toe's signature move. Did he really mean that much to Kim? Ron sat down in shock, A million thoughts racing threw his head.  
  
After about 5 minutes of sitting in the mud, Ron started crying. Satheus bent down on his knees and put a hand over Ron's shoulder and with a smile said "There, there it's all right, don't worry, you still have time. Let it all out. It's Ok."  
  
After about 3 minutes of Satheus comforting Ron, Satheus led Ron back to Ron's house. At the door Ron looks back at the guy who just saved his life.  
  
"Umm... I just... wanted to say..." Ron started  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, all in a day's work." Said Satheus as he began to walk  
  
"Umm... hey can you promise me something?" Asked Ron, sniffling "Will you please not tell anyone about this?"  
  
"Sure, I promise." Satheus said with a smile and then turned around again to walk off.  
  
Ron went upstairs to his room. Rufus wanted to know what happened, but Ron didn't say anything. After Ron changed out of his muddy clothes and took a hot shower. He cried during the shower, In fact, he cried himself to sleep also, constantly thinking about Kim  
  
Ron looked around; he was in Middleton Pre-K. Ron looked at his hands and saw that they were so babyish, and everything around him seemed so big, He thought about what he was doing here when he heard crying. He turned and saw a 4 year old Kim crying all by herself. Ron ran over to her.  
  
"Kim, what's wrong?" He said while sitting next to her. But his voice was not his own, it was a much more childish high pitched voice. Kim leaned and put her face on his shoulder.  
  
"Bonnie and the other girls won't let me play with them." Kim cried on his shoulder  
  
"Who needs them Kimmie? We'll just play together." Ron comforted her.  
  
Kim looked up at Ron and stopped her crying, and sniffled "Really?"  
  
"Sure, we'll play whatever game you want." Ron said soothingly  
  
Kim leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek. She then leaned the back of her head against his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Ron." Kim said, her voice returning to normal  
  
"Anytime KP." Ron Said  
  
BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. The Alarm went off. Ron groaned and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. Ron felt a terrible headache, as he remembered what had happened on the previous night. Ron remembered what Satheus had told him. And decided to not let what happened last night change things between Kim and Ron.  
  
Ron grabbed everything and headed out the door. Ron went over to Kim's house, ready to apologize to her. He knocked on the door, and was answered by Kim's Mother  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Dr. Possible, Is Kim ready?" Ron asked with a big goofy grin  
  
"I'm sorry Ronald. Josh came by and picked up Kim. Said something about having to be early for auditions." Replied Kim's mother  
  
"Auditions? What auditions?" Asked Ron, confused.  
  
"Ya Know, I'm not entirely sure, but I have to get to work soon. Have a nice day Ron." Said Mrs. Dr. Possible as she shut the door.  
  
Ron walked to school, trying to remember if there were any school plays or anything like that. When Ron got to school, he could here Mr. Barkin over the intercom, announcing the daily announcements. Ron arrived in the middle of one.  
  
"--- Once again, Satheus Hope, the student who is painting the Mural, is holding auditions for to find 10 students who want to be modeled for the mural so that future classes can see who represented The graduating class, also 2 of those students modeling will be painted on the mural as the couple of the year. That is all." Mr. Barkin said as he then clicked the button to turn the intercom off.  
  
'Wait what? Didn't Kim's mom say that Josh and Kim went to audition for something? Are they going to go audition for the mural? But if they left to go audition together, that means that.' Ron thought, but as the last part of his message went threw his mind, his eyes bulged in shock.  
  
"Oh No..."  
  
End of chapter 5............  
  
I apologize if I have offended anyone today. This is not my opinion about suicide. It is just the one I used in this story, Please don't flame me for it.  
  
Other than that, how do you guys like the story so far? Are you guys figuring anything out? Putting the piece's together? Do you think the story's getting good or what?  
  
I want to thank you for all the great reviews.  
  
Cya later. 


	6. Revelations

Disney owns Kim possible, Damn them...  
  
Chapter 6.............  
  
Ron ran all the way to the office. Constantly fearing the worst. He burst through the door of the front office. All the assistants looking up from their work to see what's going on.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" said the woman behind the desk  
  
"Umm... yes, do you know where I go to audition for the Mural?" Ron asked hurriedly.  
  
"Just take this application, fill it out completely, and go to the art room and talk with Mr. Hope for your audition." Said the woman  
  
Ron thanked the woman, then tore ass down to the art room. When he got there he saw a line of about 200 people. He quickly went down the line looking for Kim. On his search he ran into Monique and Tyrone.  
  
"Stoppable, you do know you have to wait in line, right?" Asked Tyrone  
  
"Ya, I'm in bit of a rush here, have you seen Kim?" asked Ron hurriedly  
  
"Ya, she's near the front of the line with Josh." Monique said  
  
"Thanks." With that, Ron continued his sprint down the hall.  
  
Ron eventually Found Kim and Josh walking hand in hand, into the art class room, and the door shutting behind them.  
  
'This is not good' Ron thought, panicking. 'But why is it not good? All I wanted to do was apologize, but why am I freaking out. I can tell her anytime, why is it that I want to do it now? I got to hear what they're going to talk about.' Ron pulled out the Ronninucator and dialed up Wade, while slowly finding a place to hide  
  
"What up Ron?" Asked Wade  
  
"I need you to hack in to the school cameras to get me audio and visual display of the art class room." Said Ron  
  
"Got it covered, but why do you need it?" Asked Wade  
  
"Important school work." Ron lied.  
  
"Ok, whatever, here you go. I'm going to get some other work done." Wade said as he clicked a button on a computer showing a color video screen of the school's security camera in the Art room. Ron sat down, Listening and watching intently. It displayed Josh and Kim, sitting down and holding each other's hand while they talked with Satheus.  
  
"So I will ask you each a few questions and then we'll get to the big stuff." Said Satheus as he smiled  
  
"First I will ask you to leave the room for a minute Josh. When Kim is done you may come back into the room." Satheus said politely as he showed Josh to the door. After Josh had left Kim and Satheus sat there. Kim appeared nervous. 'She looks so cute when she's nervous.' Thought Ron.  
  
"So tell me Kim, Why do you want to be on the Mural?" Asked Satheus Innocently  
  
"I just want to represent our class. I guess I want to inspire future generations to come." Said Kim with Resolve  
  
"Ok, then why did you say on the application that you wanted to be painted as couple of the year with Josh Mankey." Inquired Satheus  
  
Ron's worst fears were realized. But he continued listening and watching.  
  
"Well I guess it's because I love him."  
  
The Final nail had sealed the Coffin shut on one Ron Stoppable. His felt his heart stop at those words. "But you can't love him...." Said Ron. Did he just say that? He did... Ron listened on without much more interest. He had been too late to tell her. Too late to follow his heart. His heart was now dead. Ron began crying.  
  
"Is that so." Said Satheus coolly "Ok Kim, were going to play a little game, I ask you something and you tell me the first thing that goes through your head."  
  
"Ok... I guess." Kim replied nervously  
  
"Let's begin shall we? What's your Favorite color?"  
  
Kim hesitated for a moment, and then said Red  
  
"Kim, you must pick up the pace, let's try again. What's your favorite color?"  
  
"Red"  
  
"Lucky Number?"  
  
"1"  
  
"Favorite Soda"  
  
"Pepsi"  
  
"You're true Love?"  
  
Blink. The screen turned off. 'Why did I just do that?' thought Ron. Ron then sighed and thought 'It's because I already know the answer. I just couldn't bear to here it again. You know what Ron, forget about it, Kim's never gonna love you. Why bother. Though she may never love you as anything more than just a friend, she could still really use one. I should go apologize to her in class today.' And with despair Ron emerged from his hiding place and walked to his first class.  
  
English seemed really lonely today. Neither Kim nor Satheus showed up to class. Both of which were understandable. Satheus was interviewing Kim. Art was cancelled for Interviews so Ron just sat all by his miserable lonesome self until lunch came. At Lunch, Ron saw Monique and Tyrone come and sit beside Ron to eat lunch.  
  
"Hey have you guys seen Kim?" Asked Ron worried  
  
"Oh, didn't you hear?" Asked Monique  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Kim ran out of the school Crying, word on the street is that Josh dumped Kim for Bonnie. Apparently, after having a long conversation with Satheus, Josh realized his true love was Bonnie. Josh said that even though Bonnie might act tough, she was a real softie and that she feared rejection."  
  
"What? Why didn't you go after her?" Protested Ron  
  
"We figured that she could use some time alone?" Monique said as if it was no big deal  
  
Ron pulled out his Ronunicator.  
  
"Wade, were is Kim at this very moment?" Demanded Ron  
  
"Oh, she's on a mission, I can't tell you were though. She told me what happened in the Colorado Mountains and has asked not to tell you since your not supposed to go on any missions for awhile, and so you don't follow her."  
  
"She's on a mission. But Josh just broke her heart. She's not thinking rationally. Wade, you have to tell me where Kim is right now, she is in serious trouble. If something happens to her I'm holding you responsible." Ron said angrily  
  
"OK, fine. Chill out Ron. Kim is on a plane headed for Moscow. Drakken is going on a path of destruction, turning their national monuments in to goo, unless they give him Control of Certain parts of their country." Wade said surprised  
  
"Wade I need a Flight there Pronto." Ron said seriously  
  
"On its way, outside the school in the parking lot in 5 minutes. Wade out."  
  
Ron ran to the parking lot. When he got there, he saw Satheus playing a Black guitar with a single white rose on it. He was sitting on the railing of the stairs connecting the parking lot to the school. The music he was playing was very sad, very depressing music.  
  
Ron didn't care though, He was too worried too. He went to walk past him.  
  
"You're going to go and save her. Aren't you?" Satheus said coolly, not looking up at Ron, while Ron was walking past him. Ron stopped, turned around, and looked at Satheus with surprise. "Who did you know what I was going to do?"  
  
Satheus let out a deep, Regretful sigh. "Ron, don't even bother going to go and save her. She's as good as dead all by herself."  
  
Ron then remembered the picture that Satheus had painted. He remembered the Soldier whose eyes were eternally dull at the loss of the Woman in his arms. "That's why I am going to go and save her!" Ron protested  
  
"Even at the cost of your own life?" Replied Satheus.  
  
Ron gulped hard, "If that is what it takes, then yes"  
  
Satheus had stopped playing his guitar and was putting it away when he asked "Why? Doesn't she hate you? Doesn't everyone think you're a stupid Loser?"  
  
"They could all think I was a pair of giant Monkey Balls for all I care, I don't give a damn! Kim can hate me all she wants, but I am still going to go and save her!" Ron Shouted Angrily  
  
"When will you get it through your thick skull that Kim will never love you the same way you love her!?" Satheus questioned angrily  
  
"That doesn't matter. What matters is that Kim needs me, and I have to be there for her!" Ron Shouted back.  
  
By This Time the jet had arrived, Ron started walking toward it. Satheus followed  
  
"Fine! Run off and get yourself killed! See if I Care! You could made something out of your self Ron, but no, your going to go and get yourself killed for some stupid horny Bitch!"  
  
Something inside of Ron snapped. Ron ran over to Satheus and clocked him in the face. Ron grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him so that their faces were 2 inches apart. Ron growled in a very low voice and stated grimly "Now you listen here you little F#$, No one calls Kim Possible a stupid horny bitch. You will apologize or else I'm going to have to beat some ass, you understand me? As for what you think, I could give 2 shits about. Now back off, and don't let me ever see your face again."  
  
Satheus smiled, and with a conceded voice said "All right Ron, you win. I Apologize. You just promise me something. Promise that you will be careful, but most of all, that you follow your heart.  
  
With that, Satheus gentle lifted the hands of a very confused Ron off of his shirt. Satheus then started walking away from the jet.  
  
"Follow your Heart Ron, follow your Heart." Satheus shouted to him cheerfully, not looking back.  
  
Ron looked confused for a moment, but quickly remembered the predicament at hand. He boarded the jet, and left for Moscow.  
  
During the flight, Ron couldn't help but be terrified about Kim. He remembered Satheus's Words, repeating in his mind over and over. He kept thinking about that picture Satheus had painted. Were the Warrior eyes would be eternally dull, for his love was dead in his arms.  
  
About 6 hours later, the jet was going to drop Ron off via Parachute, since it was a war zone down there. Apparently, the Russian army was trying to destroy the Rifle, but what ever they sent at it was destroyed by the ray before it got there. Kim possible had only very recently arrived at the scene  
  
Ron told Rufus to wait in the jet, because it would be too dangerous for him. After some unsuccessful pleading from the rodent, Rufus was not to budge. Ron knew that this was not going to end well. But what could he do.  
  
Ron jumped from the jet. He was really worried because since it was 6:00 A.M. in Moscow, it was in utter darkness. He wasn't sure what he was going to land on. However he was in luck as he was able to land on the top of a building. He looked down and saw The AM Rifle shooting a ray at a small target on the floor. There were also two tiny green fires moving around down there. He flew down the stairs as fast as he could. The Area looked like a battle field, with a lot of rubble and a lot of dead Russian soldiers lying around. When he emerged from the building, he saw a sight that he thought he would never see for as long as he lived. Kim was losing. Badly.  
  
Kim had many wounds on her. She was bleeding badly after having to take on both Shego, and avoiding the Ray. Kim was in a blind fury, tears falling down her eyes, slashing sloppily at Shego. Shego was easily avoiding all of her attacks.  
  
"Awww. Is Kimmie having a bad day? Did your boyfriend dump you?" Shego patronized  
  
This got Kim even angrier. Shego had somehow found Kim's Soft spot. Kim continued trying to hit Shego, but to no avail.  
  
Ron was watching the battle, not sure what to do. He then saw a red beam narrowly miss Kim. Ron remembered that the Rifle needed an electronic power source to function or else it would overload after 3 shots were fired. Ron snuck around the Rifle looking for how it was being powered. He easily found the massive power cord connecting the Rifle to a secured generator next to the rifle. Ron grabbed a grenade from a nearby dissolved Russian soldier, pulled the pin, planted it near the cord, and ran for cover.  
  
BOOM! Shego, Kim and Dr. Drakken turned to look what happened. They saw the power cord destroyed. They did not see what caused it though. Dr. Drakken took advantage of the momentary distraction and tried to shoot Kim with the Rifle. Kim quickly dodged out of the way.  
  
Ron proceeded to run towards the fight. Shego and Kim continued to fight, Shego easily dodging Kim's fury of slashes. Drakken tried his luck again with the ray, but again he missed. Using the momentary distraction of Kim dodging the ray, Shego uppercuted Kim, knocking her down, and stunning her.  
  
"Now Dr. D" Shouted Shego  
  
Drakken gleefully smashed his fist into a button on the console. The Rifle started charging normally, but it started growing too large as bolts of lightning started shooting out of the base of the Rifle and arching back into the rifle.  
  
For one Ron Stoppable, Everything froze in time. Ron saw the following events in slow motion. 'No KP, I won't let you die.' Ron thought as he was running forward.  
  
As Ron ran forward, he remembered Satheus's words in his brain.  
  
"You can't kill yourself Ron, not when she needs you. She needs you Ron, are you just willing to take the easy way out, just so you don't have to live with the fact that she may never love you more than just as a friend? Are you willing to bail on her, when she has no one else to go to for help? No shoulder to cry on when she needs comfort? No one to lean on when she cries out in pain? No one to be there for her when she needs it the most. Ron, Kim still needs you, and if you really love her, you must be there for her. Don't you love her?"  
  
'I DO LOVE HER!' Ron Screamed in his brain.  
  
The Rifle fired with a Massive yet slow forming ray.  
  
'That's why I am going to go save her!'  
  
"Even at the cost of your own life?" Came Satheus voice into his brain.  
  
'Of Course! Kim needs me! I would do anything for her! Even Die for her!'  
  
Ron then saw Kim, She had transformed back into an Angel. But she no longer looked Glorious, she looked hurt, and in pain.  
  
As Ron got ever closer to Kim, he Remembered Satheus's poem booming in his Mind. He also saw the painting, but know the painting was changing. As if it had become a slow framed movie. The Woman who lay in the man's arms, opened her radiant green eyes and stared at the Man who carried her. The Man's once forever dull eyes, shined with joy as he stared into the woman's eyes.  
  
'I will always protect you Kim, I will always be there for you. I Love you Kim'  
  
That was the final thing that passed through Ron's Brain, as he leapt in Front of the Beam, without a second thought.  
  
End of Chapter 6.............  
  
WooHOO!!!!! ALMOST DONE. Get ready cause the next chapter will be the grand Finale.  
  
If you haven't figured out things by now, The Finale will clear a whole hell of a lot of things up for you.  
  
I hope you enjoy this story, it's almost done. Thanks again for all the great reviews. I'll have the story finished by tomorrow hopefully.  
  
See you soon. 


	7. Guardian Angel

Disney owns Kim Possible. Disney owns our souls.  
  
Ok Guys, get ready for the Heart wrenching, tear jerking grand finale.  
  
Chapter 7..............  
  
Kim had been caught off guard and got Uppercutted by Shego. Kim cried out in pain as the blow knocked her a bit senseless.  
  
"Now, Dr. D!"  
  
Shego's voice came pounding into her brain. She couldn't see what was going on, for they were closed from the pain. She heard the Rifle charge up again. Kim's eyes shot open, pumping huge amounts of adrenaline into her body, trying to get her to move. But Kim was too weak. She had been fighting Shego for the past 20 minutes and giving it everything she had to hit her, but getting hit a hell of a lot back.  
  
'Damn them! If only I hadn't been fighting so rashly. All I needed was someone to draw the fire away from me so that I could deal with Shego. I needed a distraction. I needed –.'  
  
The beam fired  
  
'Ron...'  
  
'Wait, I can't die yet! I needed to tell Ron. I needed to tell him that—.'  
  
The beam cam ever so closer to Kim  
  
'—that I loved him...'  
  
Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a figure jumped in front of Kim. The Beam hit it dead on. The figure was wrapped in a red glow as the beam started to go to work. At the same time, the Rifle overloaded and exploded. Dr. Drakken was sent flying, but Shego went and saved him. The two left the scene on a hovercraft.  
  
The red glow started dissipating and Kim saw who had saved her life. It was Ron. Kim quickly got up and went to Ron.  
  
"Ron! Ron. Say something Ron... Say something. Ron..." Kim's voice pleaded to the motionless figure. Kim started crying.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Kim..."  
  
Kim saw Ron creak open his eyes a bit. Kim was relived. She started crying even more vigorously.  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"Kim... I....I..." But before Ron could finish those precious words to Kim, He felt his Life force Rip away from his body, as it began to go limp.  
  
"Ron! Ron!? Ron...?" Kim bit her upper lip, but the tears rain down her face and onto Ron. But Ron didn't budge. His eyes had closed.  
  
"I love you Ron..." she said to the now lifeless corpse.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Ron woke up in the most peaceful and serene state that you only get from the greatest nights of sleep. He immediately remembered everything in crystal clear memory, but it didn't matter anymore. As he got up to look around, he saw that he wasn't in his room. He began to think that he didn't even wake up on the same planet as his room. Ron stared at what looked like space, but it was filled with the most beautiful, breathtaking sites he had seen in his life ever. Galaxies, planets, Stars. All of it breathtaking. No matter how far away they looked to be, they seemed to be right at his fingertips. Ron looked down and saw he was walking on a cloud. Ron felt no fear of falling however, as he started to walk on it. As he continued to walk on the cloud, the Beautiful Sites seemed to get farther and farther away, and were slowly being replaced by a crystal blue sky. After about 30 seconds of walking, the sites were all but gone, and stood before him lay a beautiful White and golden gate. Ron expected to hear choruses of angels sing songs, but it was peacefully quiet.  
  
Ron approached the gate and next to hit stood a man in a booth. The man was very old and ancient looking, with a long white beard and straggling white hair. The Man had long white robes. But what set Ron off the most was the giant pair of white feathery wings that came out from the man's back. As Ron approached the man, he seemed to scribble something into an ancient looking golden embroidered book.  
  
"Is this Heaven?" Ron asked dumbfounded. 'How did I get into heaven? Didn't those people who killed themselves go to hell?' Ron thought  
  
"Yes Ronald." Said the ancient man, not looking up from his work.  
  
"So do I get to go into Heaven?" Ron asked worriedly, unsure of the answer  
  
"Yes Ronald, but first we must wait for your guardian angel to arrive, to lead you through your afterlife." Replied the Old man, still not looking up.  
  
"Huh. Well ok, where is he?" Ron asked relived  
  
The old man then looked up from his work, smiled, turned back to his work, and said "Here he comes now."  
  
Ron turned to look and he saw a figure approaching from out of the clouds. Ron Gasped in shock at the figure that approached him.  
  
"Hey Ron." Came the now deep, yet still cheerful voice of Satheus. But it wasn't Satheus was looking at. This Man had really long black hair that stretched to his waist. The man dressed in one white Robe that started from his waist down, leaving his chest bare. On his chest lay a silver necklace, with a sapphire in the shape of a tear embedded within the beautiful design. The man also had a bigger and more ripped body then Satheus. His eyes shown with a bright fierce light as his large beautiful white feathery wings stretched out behind him, but then quickly folded on his back. His Skin was now perfectly tanned.  
  
"Satheus? You're my guardian angel?" Ron asked in shock.  
  
"Yes Ron, I am." Replied Satheus coolly.  
  
"But- but that doesn't make any sense!" Ron protested  
  
Satheus let out a small chuckle, but continued to say "Doesn't Ron? Think about it. Haven't you thought you've known me for your whole life?"  
  
Ron started to think and started remembering all those times when Satheus had come to his rescue, and for thinking he has known him for a long time.  
  
"So Ron, are you ready to entire heaven? I made a brochure of all the places you might be interested in. For instance Naco Mountain, or the coliseum of nonstop wrestling, etc." Satheus said cheerfully, with a smirk on his face  
  
Ron was still in a state of shock and confusion. "But, what am I doing in heaven? I killed myself remember?!"  
  
Satheus let out a deep regretful sigh and then said with a very serious voice while grapping Ron's shoulder with his hand. "I cannot be truly honest if I was to say I am glad to see you here Ron. You could have led a great life, you could have helped a lot of people, but I completely understand why you did what you did. You were just following your heart. You did what you thought was best. You saved her Ron. Even if you risked your own life and lost it, you saved her. Heaven could not ask for a greater act of compassion for your fellow man. You followed your heart."  
  
Ron felt really sad, but not regretful, that he could not have lived his life more, so he could be with Kim, even if it would only be a matter of seconds.  
  
Satheus then let go of Ron and smiled, he had a 2 bright white tears running down his face. "So, did you ever tell Kim how much you loved her?" Satheus asked cheerfully  
  
"No... I didn't get a chance to. I wanted to... but my body couldn't deal with the pain long enough for me to tell her." Said Ron with a deep sigh of regret  
  
Satheus's smile was gone, as it was replaced with one of disappointment and sorrow.  
  
Ron saw Satheus's reaction, and then felt even more regret  
  
"Well then, I guess you will just have to go back there and tell her." Satheus said as his smile crept back onto his face, saying the words with first sadness but ended it cheerfully  
  
Ron looked at him as if he was insane "I can't go back and tell her. I'm dead remember?" protested Ron  
  
The old man then interrupted "No Ronald, what Satheus is referring to is that he is going to perform the ultimate act of a guardian angel. By sacrificing his position as guardian angel, your body will be repaired and you will return back to your life. You would get a second chance at life." The Old man said cheerfully in his ancient voice while smiling and looking at Ron.  
  
Ron was shocked, he then turned to the old man "So I will get a second chance at life and get to life to old age with Kim?!" He asked in cheer and hope.  
  
The old man then gave out a deep sigh, and then stared at his book while he stated with a very sad voice "Normally yes. However, the effects of the Anti-Molecule Rifle are still acting on your body. Even if Satheus here were to perform the ultimate act, you would only have a matter of moments before your body once again dissolved."  
  
Ron then turned to Satheus, who still had a smile on his face. "Why are you doing this? You heard him. I'd only live for a few moments and then I would die again. You're telling me that you're willing to give up being an angel, just so I could live a few more moments?"  
  
"You have to go back and tell her Ron. You must tell her how you feel about her. She needs you Ron, now more then ever before. You have to follow your heart." Satheus said soothingly and with a smile, but tears started raining down his face.  
  
"But why give up your position as Guardian Angel, just so I can tell her how I feel. I can tell her that when she dies of old age and gets up here herself." Said Ron with confusion  
  
"No Ron. You must go tell her how you feel now, or Your Eternity in Heaven will be forever lonely." Said Satheus will his once again serious voice  
  
"What are you saying? That if I don't go back and tell her, I'll never get the chance?" Asked Ron worriedly  
  
"Yes Ron. For you see, without your words to comfort her in her darkest hour, she will end her life over the grief of your loss. And you know what happens to people who end their life." Said Satheus with loads of compassions in his voice.  
  
"They go to hell..." Ron said uneasily  
  
"Yes Ron... That is why you must tell her how you feel Ron, that is why you must follow your heart." Satheus said as a smile once again crept back unto his face.  
  
"But what will happen to you? What will happen if you aren't an angel anymore?" Ron asked with worry and concern  
  
Satheus put both of his hands on Ron's shoulders and shook him; his smile left his face as he said with a very serious voice "Ron. Don't worry about what happens to me. Worry about what will happen to Kim if you don't tell her how you feel. Now you must go. Time is running out for her." A smile crept back on to Satheus's face as he said cheerfully, as the tears began to roll down freely "Now go get her Ron. Follow your Heart. I'll be right here waiting for you when you get back."  
  
With that Ron felt his body fall. Fast and Hard. He saw the Earth come at him fast. Ron fell from many a plane before, but this was much more of pushing him down then him just free falling. He saw that he was falling towards Russia, and then focusing on Moscow, He saw the city lights zooming towards him. He then saw a broken AM rifle and finally he slammed into his body. And then everything was dark.  
  
Ron slowly opened his eyes. He heard and saw Kim with Her Face in Ron's shoulder, weeping openly.  
  
'Beautiful Kimberly, how I missed her.' Ron said to himself. Ron reached out with his hand and started stroking Kim's hair. 'I always loved Kim's hair, so Fluffy.' Ron laughed to himself. Kim shot up in a bolt, staring at Ron as if she had seen a ghost  
  
"Ron...?" Kim asked both terrified and concerned as her tears stopped falling from her face.  
  
"Hey Kim..." Ron said weakly, but with joy in his voice  
  
"Ron, are you okay!? Kim asked worriedly as her the terror of having to lose him again began to grow  
  
"I'm Fine KP." Ron answered with a weak smile. And it was true; Ron had never been so at peace, so calm, so tranquil. He felt no pain. Just joy for being with Kim.  
  
"Ron, we need to get you to the hospital." Kim said. She was once again filling in her role as leader and taking charge.  
  
"Don't bother KP. I'm not going to make it." Ron said weakly while still grinning  
  
"DON"T SAY STUPID SHIT RON! Of course your gonna make it! You have to make it..." Said Kim While pulling out Her Kimmunicator and pushing a button on it.  
  
"We need an ambulance Wade, Now!" Kim said in tears to the Kimmunicator  
  
"You got it Kim." Said Wade and then turned off the screen. Kim went and started to try and bandage Ron.  
  
"Kim... There's something I've wanted to say to you for a long time, but never did..." Started Ron, but was quickly interrupted by Kim  
  
"Shhsh Ron. Don't speak. You need your energy." Said Kim, not looking at him, continuing to try and figure out something to do to try and help him.  
  
"Kim... I love you..." Ron said with compassion, but this time without the grin.  
  
Kim stopped and stared at him with shock and surprise, as she stared into his big chocolate eyes.  
  
"I love you Kim. I loved you since the very first day I laid eyes on you. If always wanted to tell you how I felt about you, but I thought it would just hurt our relationship. But I guess that doesn't matter now." Ron let out a small chuckle and then continued "I just wanted to be there for you KP. Even if it meant you would never love me more than as just a friend. I just wanted to be there for you..."  
  
Kim looked at Ron, as if he were a completely different person. But then she smiled as she cried "I love you too Ron..." She started crying again.  
  
"Really? Well that's a new one. But I'm glad to hear it Kim." Ron said. Ron was getting sleepy. He knew his time was running out.  
  
"Kim... I will always look out for you. I will be right there beside you always. I'm going to be watching so don't you do anything stupid now or I'll have to go and knock some sense into you." Ron said weakly while smiling, tears started rolling down his checks too.  
  
"I love you Kim, I will always love you..."  
  
And with that Ron felt sleep overtaking him. Ron could hear Kim Screaming something to him, but it didn't matter. Ron just felt like going to go to sleep. 'I guess it really does feel like an eternal sleep.' He thought to himself.  
  
'Goodbye Kim...'  
  
Bu-Bump. Ron felt his heart burst. As if it had passed blood through it for the first time. Bu-Bump. It did it again. Bu-Bump. And again. Bu-Bump. It was getting louder and faster. Bu-Bump. It started growing in speed. BU- BUMP! At the same instant Ron saw a picture of Kim from one of his Memories. BUBUMP! Another memory. BUBUMP. And another one. BU-BUMP, BU- BUMP, BU-BUMP, BU-BUMP. Ron saw his life with passing in front of his eyes. But at the same time Ron could hear a distinct voice in his head.  
  
"Hey Ron, Great news. The Big guy has decided to give you another shot at life. This new live comes under one condition though Ron. You must look out for Kim. You must protect her from harm and make sure you are there to guard her. She needs you Ron. You must be there for her when she needs help. You must have your shoulder available for her to cry on when she needs comfort. Let her lean on you when she cries out in pain. But most of all, you have to be there for her when she needs it the most. From now on Ron, you are Kimberly Anne Possible's Guardian Angel."  
  
As the memories started getting faster and faster they all seemed to merge into one and depict an image of the Warrior on the Battlefield holding his love in his arms. But they were no longer morbid. The Warrior looked into the eyes of his love with joy and compassion, the woman was returning the look. They then closed their eyes and leaned into each other, sharing a very passionate Kiss.  
  
There was a bright flash of light. Ron no longer felt sleepy. He opened his eyes. He saw that the back of his head was in the lap of an Angel. The same Angel who saved his life from the ray. She had long white feathery wings, white Robes, Dazzling Red Hair, and Beautiful Emerald eyes filled with compassion and tears streaming down her face. While starring at her Ron could hear the last of the message.  
  
"I wish you two the best of luck, and remember Ron, always follow your heart."  
  
Ron blinked again and saw that it was Kim. She no longer had her wings this time, and her clothes were different. But the rest was the same.  
  
Ron stood up. He looked at Kim, starring into those dazzling emerald eyes that were wet with tears, and wide with shock. He didn't care though as He reached out his hand and pulled Kim to her feet.  
  
Dawn broke out over the city of Moscow. Ron Stretched and then stared at the Dawning Sun. Ron felt great. Better than he had ever did in his entire life.  
  
'I guess a good night's sleep does make all the difference in the world.'  
  
Ron then looked back at Kim and stared into her eyes.  
  
'Now this is a much more pleasant view.'  
  
To Kim, The Man who had lifted her to her feet and was now gazing into her eyes was not Ron. It was an Angel. He had a Big and ripped body. Long Blond hair blew to the side of him by the wind. He had passionate chocolate eyes filled with a fierce light. He had long feathery white wing stretched out behind him. As the Dawn broke, the sun light caught his body and Illuminated him in a Halo of Golden Light that glistened over his body.  
  
Kim blinked, and as soon as she did, she saw that it wasn't an Angel, It was Ron. But she noticed now that something had change about him. She saw that his body had become more toned. His hair had lengthened down to his shoulders. And on his back, were his dissolved shirt should have been, she saw 2 large scars on his back. Going straight down his back, starting at the edge's of the part of the shoulder blades closest to the spine, and ending 8 inches down. And his Chocolate eyes were no filled with a fierce light. She thought it must have been some sort of side effect from the ray, but how had he not been dissolved? How was he still alive? Hundreds of questions ran through Kim's mind. But then she didn't care anymore. She was just glad to have him alive.  
  
Kim went and started hugging Ron as hard and as tight as she could, afraid that if she let go, she might lose him again.  
  
"Glad... To... See... You... Too... Can't... Breathe..." Ron tried to eek out while having his lungs crushed  
  
Kim didn't care as she then started to cry unto Ron's shoulder.  
  
"I was so scared!" Kim cried "Why Did you do something so stupid!? Don't you ever try something like that again!" She shouted while she wept on his shoulder.  
  
"There There Kim. Everything's Ok." Ron comforted her as he hugged back  
  
"Ron, Promise me something. You will never leave me by myself." Kim said  
  
"Sure KP, I promise."  
  
This lasted for about 5 minutes. After which an Ambulance came by. Kim was treated for her wounds and Kim forced the paramedics to make a full check on Ron. But they found that he was in better than perfect health. After the paramedics were done, Kim and Ron boarded the Jet with Rufus and went home. Even though they both didn't say anything one the way home, Kim Leaned on Ron's shoulder and slept for the whole flight. Ron however, didn't feel the need to sleep. He just watched Kim and how beautiful when they got home, it was time to go to school. Kim and Ron didn't say anything the entire day to each other. Ron noticed Satheus didn't show up to school today. When school was over, Ron decided he needed a walk so he told Kim he would be at the park and then took off.  
  
While Ron walked through the park, He started remembering what happened last night between him sacrificing his life to becoming a guardian angel. He tried to understand all of it, but he just couldn't grab the concept of it. It all seemed so surreal. Ron stopped his walk when he saw a shady tree. It was the same tree that he had tried to commit suicide with. He sat down near the tree and put his back pack down. He then started remembering how Satheus had saved his life.  
  
'Satheus. I wonder what happened to him. He gave up his position as angel to save me and Kim. Why did he tell me not to worry about it? I hope he is Ok...'  
  
Ron continued his deep train of thought until a voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hey Ron! Come quick, you gotta see this!" Said the voice in excitement  
  
Ron looked up to see Monique running towards him. Ron stood up wondering what was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong Monique?" Ron asked  
  
Monique grabbed Ron by the hand, and started dragging him away  
  
"Come on Ron. You have to see the Mural." Monique said excitedly  
  
'The Mural! That's right; Satheus was going to paint it. How did he finish it so fast?' Ron thought to himself.  
  
When Monique got Ron to the school, they could see a huge crowd had gathered in the outside lounging facility. As Ron made his way through the crowd, he was finally able to see the Mural.  
  
The only that passed through the Ron's brain and lips was "Whoa...."  
  
The Mural that had been painted depicted an exact replica of Ron's first arrival in Heaven. It showed the clouds and all the glorious sites of the universe. There were 10 people displayed on the Mural, all depicted as angels with glorious wings and white robes. Brick Flag and Tara were playing keep away with each other while soaring through the sky on wings. 2 other students that Ron didn't recognize, both female, were sitting on a cloud playing Patti-Cake with each other. Monique and Tyrone were sitting on a cloud watching the Beautiful sites together. Bonnie was posing gloriously; while Josh had a little board set up and was drawing her. But the grandest site of all was in the Bottom left of the picture. The Largest drawn figures were 2 Angels grander then all the previous one's combined. Ron only recognized one of them. It was the Angel who had saved Ron's life, being lifted up close to another angel. The other angel was a man who had a Big and ripped body. Long Blond hair blew to the side of him by the wind. He had passionate chocolate eyes filled with a fierce light. He had long feathery white wing stretched out behind him. The two Angel's were gazing into each other's eyes with not one other thing on their mind. Each other. On the bottom of it was in small golden letters  
  
"No matter what path in Life our Hearts decide to set for us, we all walk it like a blind man without a stick, praying for the best. But there is no reason to fear this path, if we walk it together, following our Hearts."  
  
It was signed with a single white rose  
  
Ron felt something grab his hand. He turned to the right to see Kim, holding his hand while she stared at the picture. Ron decided to just enjoy the moment, so he kept on watching the Mural.  
  
"Hey Ron..., did you mean all those things you said last night?" Kim asked while she turned to face Ron  
  
Ron turned and looked at Kim. "Of course I did Kim, I love you." Ron said with a smile, as both of them stared into each others eyes  
  
"I Love you too Ron." Kim said softly yet confident. They then leaned in, closed their eyes, and shared a passionate kiss. At the same moment, the entire school erupted in Cheers and clapping. This also included Bonnie and Josh. Ron and Kim didn't care though; they were lost in their own little world as they continued their kiss. Everyone had cheered. And to this day, people could have sworn that they saw Mr. Barkin weeping like a little girl. Rufus just got out of his pocket and said Awww.  
  
When they broke the kiss, they just held each other in their arms, and stared in each other's eyes. Monique did a double look when she saw Kim and Ron starring in each other's eyes, and how the Mural had the Angel's eyes looked exactly the same.  
  
Kim then looked down at her hand, confused. Kim brought her hand to her face and opened it. In her hand lay a silver necklace, with a sapphire in the shape of a tear. It was embodied within the beautiful design of the necklace.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Said Kim in awe as she stared at the necklace.  
  
"Hey isn't that Satheus's necklace?" Asked Ron in surprise  
  
"Who's Satheus Ron?" asked Kim still staring at the necklace  
  
Ron looked at her as if she didn't know who the president was. "Satheus, you know. The guy who did those cool poems in English, The Guy who was the only one ever to receive a complement from Barkin, The Guy who Painted this Mural!?" Ron asking Kim in annoyance.  
  
Kim just looked at him with concern. "What are you talking about Ron? You were the one who did all those things. Don't you remember?"  
  
Ron just looked at her in utter confusion. 'How did she not know who Satheus is? Why is she saying I did all those things?' Ron thought to himself  
  
Kim's face changed from one of concern, to a deep smug look. "Oh, quit being silly Ron." She jokingly said as she pushed him just a little. She then took the necklace and put it on.  
  
"How do I look?" Kim said as she posed for Ron  
  
"Beautiful." Was the only word the passed through Ron's lips as he stared at his love.  
  
Kim went over and pecked Ron on the check and then hugged him. "Thanks Ron."  
  
"Anytime KP..."  
  
After about 30 minutes of Kim and Ron holding hands and starring at the beautiful picture, Monique invited Kim and Ron to Bueno Nacho. Ron was about to go, when he remembered that he had forgotten his backpack in the park next to the tree. Ron told Kim that he was just going to go to the park real quick and get his back pack, and that he will see them at Bueno Nacho soon. Ron then left to the park, all the time thinking about how lucky he was, and his mind was only focused on one thing on his mind. Kim. However, as Ron was approaching the area where the tree was, he heard a sad song being played on a guitar. Ron remembered that song; it was the one Satheus was playing before Ron left to Moscow. Ron then saw him. Satheus, in his non angel form, minus the necklace, was playing his guitar against the tree that Ron had used to try and commit suicide. His Backpack was in the same spot that he had left it in. Ron ran over to him.  
  
"Satheus?" Ron asked while standing in front of him  
  
"Hello Ron." Satheus replied coolly, not looking up or stopping his song.  
  
"Satheus, what are you doing on earth?" Ron asked in confusion, but then it turned into one of fear as he gulped and said, "Your not here to take me back, are you?"  
  
Satheus chuckled, still not stopping looking at or playing his guitar, but then replied in his cheerful yet low voice "No Ron... I just came by to see how you're doing. That's all."  
  
"I am doing great!" Ron shouted cheerfully. And then went back to his sad voice. "Hey, Thank you for helping me and Kim, I am sure it must have been hard on you to give up your position as Guardian Angel."  
  
"Don't Sweat Ron. It's no big deal." Satheus said coolly  
  
"Man am I glad you did that for us. How can I ever repay you." Asked Ron  
  
"I didn't do anything Ron, you did. Everything that happened turned out that way because of your love for Kim. You followed your heart." Replied Satheus with a smile, but not looking up  
  
"How did you know it was all going to turn out ok?"  
  
"I didn't Ron, that's the beauty of it. You see, even though we can have a very very good understanding of what will happen if we do certain things, We can't no for sure until it happens. Truthfully Ron, I thought all of this was going to turn out badly, were either you or Kim would end up dead and the other one would end their life. I know now that the saying is true, Love really can conquer all." Satheus said coolly as he continued playing the guitar "Anything else Ron?"  
  
"How did you become a Guardian Angel anyways?" Ron asked  
  
Satheus stopped playing his guitar. He started putting it away as he said "I think that is a story for another day, that's enough questions for now." Satheus replied coolly.  
  
"But, I have so many questions for you, Li—." Ron started to say  
  
"In due time Ron, but for now, just enjoy your life. And remember, you have a job to do." Satheus interrupted coolly. He then lifted his head in a direction behind Ron. Ron turned around and saw Kim and Monique heading towards them.  
  
"I'll be right back." Ron quickly said before jogging towards Kim and Monique. Ron could here Satheus chuckling behind him.  
  
"Hey Kim, what are you doing here?" Ron asked running towards Kim and Monique  
  
"Just thought we might all just enjoy the park while we head for Bueno Nacho. How is that guy? And why is he walking away?" Asked Kim  
  
Ron turned around and saw Satheus walking away with a guitar case in his hand.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment." Ron said hurriedly, as he ran to get side by side with Satheus  
  
"So, what now? Are you going to go back up to heaven?" Ron asked in a low voice.  
  
"No Ron, I am not going to go to heaven." Satheus said coolly  
  
"What do you mean you're not going to go to heaven?" Ron protested. Ron eyes widen as if something dawned on him. "Don't tell me that by giving up your position as Guardian Angel that you're doomed to walk the earth for all time!?"  
  
Satheus chuckled and then said with a patronizing voice, "No Ron. I am not doomed to forever walk the earth. I am just here on vacation for as long as you stay alive, after that, I will go to heaven. For good."  
  
"So, does this mean we can't be friends anymore?" Asked Ron depressingly  
  
"Of course not Ron. I have always been, and always will be, your friend." Satheus said cheerfully with a smile  
  
Ron's face lit up as the words were processed through his brain. Ron then grabbed Satheus by the arm, and started dragging him towards Kim and Monique. "Come on Satheus, I want you to meet my friends, were heading over to Bueno Nacho, Your going to ha—." Ron started saying excitedly, but Satheus stopped him from dragging him any further.  
  
"Ron." Satheus said coolly.  
  
Ron's once lit face, was now one of disappointment. "I'm sorry, I was ju—."  
  
"Ron, it's not that. You forgot your bag." Satheus said with a smile  
  
Ron's face relit as he ran, picked up his bag, and then restarted to drag Satheus to Kim and Monique.  
  
"Hey Ron, who's the new guy?" Asked Kim with a smug look on her face  
  
Ron face was still lit, as he said with a proud voice "Ladies, I would like you to meet my new friend, Satheus Hope."  
  
The End...............  
  
Author breaks down and cries  
  
Man I just love happy endings!  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed this story as much as I liked creating it. I want to thank you all for your open and honest reviews. I feel so relived to get this story off my chest.  
  
In all honesty, I know this story was a bit rushed. You see I have to travel to Germany to attend Medical school and I wasn't sure if they had the internet or even the right programs to make more stories. But it's ok. If you guys really want me too, if you enjoyed this story a lot, I could provide the sequel to this, or even a prequel about the Origin of Satheus Hope. Just post a review and let me know  
  
Well I have had loads of Fun. I hope you enjoyed it. I will eventually have the spelling errors fixed.  
  
Have a nice day everyone. 


End file.
